Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z
by zenotai123
Summary: After dying to Protect his friends, Arceus presents Ash another chance to protect the innocent by being transported to a new world, will he be able to withstand the forces of evil that is drawn to this new world or will he suffer the same fate once again. Find out now.
1. Death and Revival

**I do not own Pokemon nor Dragon Ball Z.**

 **If I did Gohan wouldn't have stopped training.**

In the world of Pokemon, Ash a Pokemon trainer and connector to the Dragon Force was Facing a huge threat to the world in his home region.

Team Rocket.

They were a group of misfits aiming to conquer the world and they were currently losing the fight to Ash and his Pokemon and his other friends.

Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket was Facing Ash and his Pokemon and Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket were currently losing the fight.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu shot his Thunderbolt into Giovanni's Persian taking it out of the fight.

"Charizard Dragon Rage!" Ash called as Charizard shot a huge attack shaped like a Dragon at Rhyhorn knocking it out.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled as Greninja used Watch made Shuriken at Machamp taking it out quickly.

"DAMN IT!" Giovanni shouted pissed at being defeated like this.

"It's over Giovanni, just give yourself up to the police." Ash said hoping that Giovanni would just give up but was confused when Giovanni smirked instead.

"You think it's over like I didn't have a back up plan." Giovanni said evilly as he pressed a button and a huge laser cannon and came out of the machine he had with him.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ritchie yelled out as the other's looked scared as well.

"This is the Energy Cannon, it's powerful enough to blow up have of this city, If I cannot rule the world then I will simply destroy it one city at a time." Giovanni said as he powered up the cannon.

"Oh no what are we going to do!?" Casey asked currently freaking out at this possibly being the day they all die.

"Hey Ketchum you have any ideas." Paul said to Ash who didn't response.

Ash only turned back to his friends and smiled a sad smile.

It confused everyone.

"Ash what are you smiling about?" Brock asked confused as Ash walked over to the machine.

"Let's just say that is my final goodbye." Ash told as everyone eyes including his Pokemon eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Wait Ash!" Gary shouted as Ash jumped on the machine pulled a switch making the cannon point at itself.

"WHAT NO YOU FOOL YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Giovanni shouted as Ash looked him dead in the eye.

"Better You and Me then innocent people." Ash told as the machine was about to fire on itself as the other's and Pokemon were screaming for Ash to get out of there.

"ASH GET OUT OF THERE!" Serena yelled not wanting her friend to die.

"ASH HURRY AND MOVE!" Bonnie shouted.

"ASH HURRY DON'T DIE!" Ritchie yelled out not wanting his best friend to meet his end.

"PIKA PIKA! Pikachu yelled as the cannon prepared to fire.

"NOOO!" Giovanni yelled as Ash turned to his friends and smiled one last time.

"Farewell my friends." Ash said as the cannon fired on itself.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

"ASH!" Everyone yelled out as a huge explosion covered the area.

Silence, that's all their was after the explosion clear.

The machine was gone, blown up with both Ash and Giovanni.

Serena feel to her knees when she saw that Ash was gone.

"No NOOO ASH NOOOO!" Serena cried out she and everyone else was crying except for Paul who had his head down in sadness also feeling sad for Ash's untimely death.

" _Ketchum you knew what was going to happen when you did that but still you did it anyway, you are the bravest soul their ever was, you will be missed_." Paul thought in sadness as Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon were crying just as hard.

Today would forever be remember as the day Ash was named a hero for his deed.

Ash died a Hero.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash opened his eyes and groaning.

"Aw man that hurt a lot, but it was worth it to keep my friends safe, where am I anyway?" Ash questioned as he looked to see the place was purely white.

"This must be Heaven but where's all the other people at then?" Ash asked but couldn't get an answer as a bright light appeared and then heard a familiar voice.

"Hello chosen one." A god like voice to him as he widened his eyes.

"Wait that voice, Arceus is that you!" Ash said in surprised as the creator and God of all Pokemon was here.

"Yes Ash it is me." Arceus said as Ash bow to the Alpha Pokemon itself.

"No need to bow chosen one, but I must talk to you about something very important.

Ash picked himself up and looked at Arceus with a confused expression.

"really what's the problem Arceus?" Ash asked with confusion.

"Well first before I get to that, I must inform you that you have indeed died from the cannon and sacrificing yourself like you did." Arceus explained as Ash looked down remembering that he did just died protecting his friends.

"Yes I remember that." Ash said as Arceus nodded his head.

"Yes and because of your selflessness I've decided to give you another chance at life." Arceus said making Ash look at him with wide eyes.

"What another chance really!" Ash said feeling very grateful to Arceus.

"Yes you will." Arceus said now feeling bad for what he is about to say.

"So I'll be able to see my friends again." Ash said excitedly as he heard Arceus signed.

"Actually Ash you won't be able to see your friends again." Arceus said as Ash froze dead in his tracks.

"W-What?" Ash said sad and confused.

"You see Ash when the cannon exploded it destroyed your own body, I can recreate a new one for you but not in your world." Arceus explained as Ash looked at the 'in your world' part.

"Wait what do you mean in my world?" Ash asked as Arceus spoke.

"Well you see Ash, there are many worlds out there that hold so much more potential then this one, and right now if you want me to, I could send you to another one of these worlds to start a new life." Arceus explained as Ash nodded getting it.

"I get what your saying Arceus but what about my friends here in the Pokemon world?" Ash asked to Arceus who shook his head.

"They will never see you again nor will you see them again Ash, I am sorry." Arceus said in sadness as Ash nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand Arceus, so I choose to go to this other world." Ash said as Arceus lifted his head.

"Is that your final decision, think this carefully Ash once you go to this world there will be no turning back." Arceus explained as Ash had determination in his eyes.

"I'd rather be alive and helping people then staying dead." Ash stated as Arcues smiled.

"Good choice but first some new clothes would be appropriate for the journey." Arceus said as Ash looked at himself and gasp.

The explosion had not only killed him but destroyed his clothes.

His hoodie and undershirt were both gone leaving him bare-chested, his pants were burned and full of holes, his Bandana and fingerless gloves was fine a little burned but fine, but his shoes wrecked beyond repair.

"Oh man I guess I do need new clothes huh." Ash said as Arceus shot a beam at Ash making his whole body glowed.

"The world I've chosen for you will be filled with fighters ability's just like yours so I'm giving you clothing that the strongest warriors there wear." Arceus told as Ash stopped glowing revealing him to be wearing new clothes.

He was wearing a black gi with a blue undershirt and blue and black boots **(Or are they shoes which Goku wears I don't know)** and his Bandana and fingerless gloves were restored.

"This is great, thank you Arceus." Ash thanked to Arceus.

"And one more thing chosen one, here." Arceus said as a sword appeared and fell but Ash catch it.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"It's a sword Ash I thought you might like it." Arceus said as Ash took the sword out of it's scabbard revealing a black blade.

"What's this made from?" Ash questioned as Arceus spoke.

"It's made from the world I'm sending you to, it's called Katchin and it is most possibly the most hardest metal in the universe." Arceus explained as Ash's jaw dropped as Arceus said it was the hardest metal in the universe.

"Thank you Arceus." Ash thanked as he swing the sword around a few times before putting it back in it's scabbard.

"Thank you for everything Arceus and now this is goodbye." Ash said as Arceus nodded.

"Good luck chosen, I have recreated your body so that it may keep up with the warriors of the new world, but you will new to train to reach the same level of power as the strongest man in that world." Arceus explained as Ash nodded.

"I understand." Ash stated.

Arceus opened a portal to the new world.

Ash walked to it.

"Well Arceus see you later." Ash said jumping into the portal heading to the new world as the portal closed.

"Good luck chosen one, you will need it." Arceus said.

 _(Scene change)_

A portal opened and Ash jumped out of it and it closed afterward.

Ash looked around to see that he was in a forest.

"Well better look around." Ash said as he started walking around.

* * *

 **Zenotai123 here with a new story people.**

 **Ash gets sent to a new world after getting killed so he starts over for a new life.**

 **What will Ash experience this new world with fighters as strong if not stronger then his powers of the Dragon Force.**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Ash:(Before death)140,000**

 **Ash:(After being brought back) 3,000,000**

 **See you later ;)**


	2. Chakze Village and Lime

**I don't own Pokemon nor DBZ**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Ash was walking through the forest trying to figure out where Arceus had sent him.

"Man I'd wish Arceus would've given me a better place to land, I mean there's no one around." Ash said hoping he would find something.

When he was walking he felt his feet lift off the ground and looked to see he was floating and gasped.

"Whoa I'm flying without my Dragon form, what did Arceus do to my new body when he made it?" Ash said getting back on the ground.

Ash looked at his hands and wondered how strong Arceus made this body.

Before he could think anymore he heard somebody screaming.

"HELP!" Somebody screamed as Ash ran to where a river is and sees a young girl trying to escape but failing.

"HELP ME!" The girl said as she went under and Ash jumped in after her.

A moment later Ash jumped out with the girl in hand and got on land.

He saw the girl had brown hair and blue eyes and pink overalls above a white shirt.

"Hey you okay?" Ash asked to the girl as she turned to him and blushed seeing his face.

"Ugh yea thank you for saving me." The girl said with the blush on her face as Ash had a question in mind.

"So how did you end up in the river anyway?" Ash ask to her.

"Well I was trying to get an apple from a tree branch but the branch broke and I fell in the river." She said answering his question.

"Well you should be more careful." Ash said as the girl nodded but saw Ash's sword on his back and smiled.

"Wait are you here to save the town." The girl said as Ash looked confused.

"Save the town what do you mean?" Ash said as her blush and smile disappeared.

"Oh so your not here for that, never mind, thank you for saving me, got to go." The girl said as he ran off making Ash confused.

"I don't understand, what just happened." Ash said but then heard footsteps behind him and turn to who was coming.

"Hello there." A boy with wild blonde hair, emerald eyes, wearing a white Chinese long-sleeve shirt and black slacks.

"Oh hi there, who are you?" Ash asked to the blonde haired boy.

"I'm Son Gohan nice to meet you and you are?" Gohan asked to him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you Gohan." Ash said to Gohan making him smile.

"You too Ash, what are you doing out here anyway?" Gohan questioned as Ash thought about this carefully.

"Ahh well I'm new around here and I'm having trouble finding my way around." Ash said to Gohan.

He wasn't just about to say he was from another world, he just made a new friend and he didn't Gohan to think he was crazy.

"Oh that's okay I can show you around but first I have to get some things for my mom, you don't mind do you." Gohan said as Ash thought about his mother and grinned.

"Sure no problem I'll even help you." Ash said as Gohan smiled about at request.

"Thank you Ash come on let's go." Gohan said walking ahead as Ash followed him but before he could go any farther Gohan heard Ash gasped.

"Not again." Ash said as Gohan turned and with wide eye at Ash floating and trying to get back on the ground.

"Whoa Ash your flying, I thought only me and my friends can do that." Gohan said as Ash's eyes widen.

" _Wait Gohan can do this too, does that mean Gohan and his friends are the one Arceus was talking about_." Ash thought as he got himself back on the ground and looked at Gohan.

"Gohan you say you can do this too?" Ash asked wanting to be sure.

"Yea see." Gohan told as he floated off the ground making Ash 100% sure that Gohan and his friends could help.

"So Ash how can you do this?" Gohan asked as Ash thought about telling Gohan the truth.

"I'll explain later Gohan but since you know how to fly better then me, how do I control it?" Ash asked wndering how fly with control, in his Dragon form he could fly perfectly but without it, it was very hard to do.

"Sure Ash you just have to be calm and focus." Gohan coached as Ash nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated.

He slowly floated off the ground and opened his eyes to see that he got it.

"Thanks Gohan but I'll have to fly slow for now." Ash told as Gohan nodded.

"That's okay, the place I need to go isn't that far anyway, so come on." Gohan said flying ahead with Ash following him.

" _Wow Ash got down with flying quickly, it's like he's got a natural talent for this, now that I mention it Ash feels as strong as Dad did when he faced_ Frieza."Gohan thought as they got closer to a village.

On the way they saw some some kind of Dome.

"I wonder what's that doing there?" Gohan wondered as Ash saw it too but didn't say anything and kept flying towards the village.

Ash saw the gate with the name of the village on it.

 **Chazke Village.**

Once they got far enough they landed in the village only to notice that it was plain empty in the town.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Ash wondered as Gohan thought the same.

"I don't know, after the whole Cell thing going, the people may have left." Gohan said making Ash wonder what he meant by Cell thing.

"Hey who's this Cell person you're talking about?" Ash said in confusion as Gohan looked shocked at this wondering why Ash didn't know about Cell.

"Wait Ash you mean you don't know who Cell is?" Gohan questioned as Ash shook his head wondering who Cell is.

"Trust me Gohan it's a long story why I don't know, I promise I'll tell you later." Ash said they walked ahead into a store to see three people in it.

"Oh great someone's still here." Gohan said in relief.

Two of them had cowboy hats and rifles with them and the last was an old man who seemed to be arguing with the two other men.

"Wait what are they arguing about?" Ash questioned.

"Now what do you need money for you fool, the world's ending." Kasdan said to the old man who had his arms crossed.

"Perhaps but no one knows that for sure, especially now you." The old man said as the smaller man climbed on the counter.

"Hey shut your face old man we're just gonna take it." Burdwell said as Kasdan pushed him off and Ash felt angry when the man said they were just gonna take the stuff here.

"Look we'll trade you for it, you can have a free room at the shelter with us, you dig." Kasdan smiled as the old man looked at him.

"That shelter is a bad idea, I've said that from the start." The old man said when Gohan spoke up.

"Excuse me." Gohan said getting the attention from everyone as they all saw Gohan and Ash walk in.

Burdwell walked to them.

"What do you think your doing here small fries." Burdwell said to Gohan and Ash.

"Well just picking a few things up for my mom." Gohan said as Ash spoke up.

"I'm here to help him." Ash said as the tall man spoke up.

"Hey leave them alone their just young punks, buzz off brats we're sold out." Kasdan said as Ash and Gohan looked around to see items everywhere.

"But what's all this?" Gohan said pushing Burdwell away.

"The borbonne family brought it for the shelter." Burdwell said as The old man spoke up.

"Stop your nonsense now, hello young men just tell me what you need okay." The old man said in a kind tone making Ash smiled.

"Sure." Gohan said taking out a list.

"Let's see one bag-." That's as far as Gohan got before Kasdan slammed his hands on the counter.

"Listen what's your problem old man are you deaf, we need this to survive not just us everyone the villagers are are counting on you give us the food." Kasdan said as The old man glared.

"Why should I so the Borbonne family could make the villagers work for it." The old man said as Burdwell stepped to some items in the store.

"Well maybe this will change your mind." Burdwell said knocking over some of the merchandise but before they hit the ground Ash ran up and caught of the falling items and signed.

Ash glared at Burdwell.

"What the heck are you doing, you can't just do that!" Ash said angrily as the old man smiled gratefully.

"Well then how about this." Burdwell said picking up a pitchfork and getting ready to hit the merchandise but then a scream yelled out from outside the store.

"CELL'S HERE!" A shriek from a female voice made Burdwell stop in his tracks and grew scared.

"Wait he's here." Kasdan said scared as well as Gohan grew serious.

"He's here!" Gohan said as Burdwell and Kasdan ran out of the store as Ash put the fallen merchandise back where they go.

Gohan got ready, the old man was calm but Ash was confused since he still didn't know who Cell was.

But in surprise someone walked into the store that Ash recognized right away.

"KEEP RUNNING HE'S HERE!" The girl that Ash saved earlier was yelling.

The girl was laughing but stopped when she heard the old man's voice.

"Well well lying again ms Lime." The old man said to the girl now known as Lime as she turned around to the old man, a blonde kid and the boy who saved her life earlier.

Her face lit up.

She ran at Ash and hugged him.

"You are here to save the village I knew it." Lime said as Ash realized that he was in between Gohan's and Lime's height. **(I think Ash was a little too tall in the show for a 10 year old.)**

"Wait Cell's not here." Gohan said as the old man known Lao as brought everyone to his and Lime's house and Gohan finally explained who and what Cell was and the trouble he was causing around the world.

Ash was angry at Cell and was shown a picture of Cell in his first form and Perfect form, the perfect form looking more human then the first form.

Lao also explained that the shelter was to protect them from Cell if he comes back but from what Ash heard from it wouldn't protect them from him.

Ash was told why Cell was around here because he was absorbing victims to become stronger and Lime's parents were some of the victims making Ash even more pissed off at Cell.

Lao was chopping wood as Ash was explaining about the world he came from to Gohan and how he ended up here to help.

"So you that's how it happened Gohan, if you don't believe me I understand." Ash said as Gohan was wide eye from what told him about the Pokemon world and about him dying and being revived from a God.

But in return for telling the story, Gohan smiled.

"I believe you Ash, I don't hear any lies from you, I can tell your a honest person and wouldn't lie about something like this." Gohan said smiling as Ash looked at him.

"You believe me thank god." Ash thanked for Gohan believing him.

"You died doing the right thing even if it got you killed, a selfless person would have made the same choice." Gohan said as Ash hugged Gohan and Gohan hugged back thanking his first friend in this world.

Once that conversation was over Gohan brought on a different topic.

"Hey Ash you mentions something called the Dragon Force, you mind telling me what it is." Gohan said as Ash was about to explain it until they heard Lao groaned and held his back.

"Grandpa it's your back again, why can't I do it I'm big enough." Lime said wanting to help chop the wood.

"Your still a little young child, thanks." Lao said thanking Lime for wanting to help as Gohan stepped up.

"Hey I can help." Gohan said as Ash stepped up as well.

"I'll help as well." Ash said as Lao and Lime looked at them.

Lao looks at them carefully.

"Yes I'd loved your boys." Loa said as Gohan grabbed some wood and threw it in the air.

"Hey!" Lime yelled out as Gohan looked but got hit with all the wood he threw in the air and held his head.

"Can't chop wood without an ax." Lime said holding ax's for Gohan and Ash.

"Yeah gosh oops." Gohan said as Lime gave him an ax and gave one to Ash who thanked her making her blushed.

Gohan chopped the wood perfectly and Ash did the same making Lime and smiled and Lao impressed.

A little later afterwards Ash and Lime were under a tree and Ash got two apples from the tree and gave one to Lime.

Ash was explaining to Lime about his world like he did to Gohan and Lime felt bad because Ash could never go back.

"Are you sad that you can't go back to all your friends Ash?" Lime questioned as Ash looked at her.

"Yes I'm sad but I can't be sad forever, my Mom and friends wouldn't want me to be, also I met you and Gohan so that means me happy." Ash told giving Lime a smiled that made her blush again.

"Yea well I mean you also a Martial artist right my grandpa used to be a great martial artist back in the old days, maybe he can teach you a thing or two." Lime said as Ash chuckle.

"I think I'll be fine Lime." Ash said but then he and Lime heard fireworks in the distance.

"What's that?" Ash asked as Lime looked up.

"It must be the grand opening for the shelter, come let's go see." Lime said as Ash nodded and they both headed off to see the grand opening.

Their are people in front of the shelter celebrating the opening.

Mr Borbonne was making a speech while Ash and Lime were hiding in the bushes.

"This guys a cheater I can tell that from looking at him." Ash said as Lime looked at him.

"What are you thinking Ash?" Lime asked as Ash looked at her and smiled.

"You mind yelling out that alarm again?" Ash asked as Lime gasped and thought about and wanted to do it.

"You'll protect me right?" Lime asked as Ash nodded.

"I won't let them hurt you." Ash said as Lime got ready.

Lime inhaled first then.

"IT'S CELL, CELL'S HERE!" Lime said as people started freaking out.

Mr Borbonne went inside and order his men to shut the doors and they did.

"That should show them Mr Borbonne true colors." Lime said as Ash nodded.

"That's why I asked you to alarm them, to expose Mr Borbonne for who he really is." Ash stated.

"So your the one's." Kasdan said as he and Burdwell had their guns at Ash and Lime.

People were banging on the doors asking to be let in.

"Hey calm down it was just a joke, a little kid was playing a stupid prank." Kasdan said as Ash was reminded of Iris when he said little kid.

"WHAT!" Mr Borbonne yelled out of the speaker angrily as the doors opened revealing a angry Bonbonne.

"This is her Mr Bonbonne." Kasdan said as Mr Bonbonne came up to her.

"Why you little runt your in big trouble!" Mr Bonbonne said as Ash came up next to Lime.

"How is she in trouble, your the one who locked everyone out of the shelter when you thought Cell was here." Ash said making a good point to the people of this village.

"Who care what you think kid, go back to your mommy." Mr Borbonne said as Ash narrowed his eyes at that.

"And where's your mother, was she one the people you locked out." Ash stated as Mr bonbonne grew angry at that.

"That's enough out of you you brat, hey boys shut this kid up." Mr Borbonne order to his men as they nodded.

"Hey wait he's just a boy, let's bring him to his home." An old village pleaded who didn't want Ash to get hurt as Mr Borbonne pointed at him.

"This is my land and this is my shelter old man and if you want in then you better do as I say." Mr Borbonne yelled as the old man became quiet as Borbonne's men surrounded Ash getting ready to attack.

"Alright kid how about this!" Burdwell said jumping at to hit him, only to miss and get punched in the stomach hard by Ash.

"Whoa!" Lime said blushing as Ash sto od ready.

Gohan and Mr Lao showed up to see Ash knocked out Burdwell.

" _This is a good chance to see what Ash has got_." Gohan thought as the other men changed at Ash.

"You brat now your gonna get it." Kasdan said as charging at Ash first.

Ash took Kasdan out with a hard punch to the face, the first guard with a hard kick to the gut, the third with a punch to the face, the fourth who tried to get Ash from behind dodged without looking and elbowed the guard in the face.

"Kasdan tried to shoot Ash with his gun but Ash kicked the gun away.

"Why you brat, general Tao come on out I need you." Mr Borbonne said as a tall man in a pink Chinese robe came out, he wore a steel and red goggled built in a above a pencil-thin mustache, blue slacks and sleeves over arms covered in more steel.

"What is it Mr Bonbonne?" Tao asked as Ash couldn't sense anything from this man.

"Just a small task, it's that kid I want him dead." Mr Bonbonne said pointing to Ash as Tao hesitated as he looked at Ash.

" _No that can't be Goku, he's younger and the eyes are different_." Tao thought as he got ready and charged at Ash as he attack with multiple hits and kicks as Ash dodged every hit.

Tao then retraced his hand away and revealed a blade and tried to cut Ash but he dodged it just in time and Tao charged again only to have his blade broken when Ash took his blade blade out and broke Tao's.

"Wow!" Lime said in Awe as Gohan looked surprised.

Tao jumped back and looked at his broken blade then looked at Ash who put his sword back in it's scabbard.

"You ready to give up?" Ash questioned as Tao smirked making Ash confused.

Tao's other hand dropped to reveal a cannon of some sorts.

"Sorry kid but I'm just your friendly neighborhood killer." Tao said as the cannon powered up.

"Ash!" Lime yelled out.

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled out as he saw Ash put his hand up.

"Dodon Ray FIRE!" Tao shouted as he fired the beam at Ash who had his hand in front of the beam.

When the beam reach him it exploded.

"AHH NOOO!" Lime cried out as Tears formed in her eyes.

Tao and Mr Borbonne were laughing but stopped when the smoke cleared Ash was standing there unharmed.

"What!" Tao said in surprised.

"What happened!" Mr Borbonne said wondering why it didn't work.

"It didn't work that's what happened." Ash said as a blue aura form around him.

"Oh my goodness." Lime said as Gohan noticed that Ash's aura and hair flickered red for a moment.

"Cocky kid this will shut him up." Tao pointing at Ash and hesitated again.

" _But before I do I have to know_." Tao thought."

"Hey what's your name?" Tao questioned.

"Ash." Ash said as Tao calmed down.

"Oh that's a relief I thought you where someone called Goku." Tao sad as Gohan perked up and walked up to them.

"Excuse me my name is Gohan and Goku is my father." Gohan explained as Ash looked at him but Tao looked freaked out as memories of a young black hair orange gi wearing kid with a tail beating him and causing him to explode came to mind as Tao grabbed his hand and put it back on.

"Hey what the heck's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Borbonne asked as Tao rubbed his head.

"Oh no not me, you will soon though." Tao said as Borbonne looked confused.

"If you fight that kid." Tao said as he knocked over a tree.

"As for me I quit." he said as he threw the tree in the air and jumped on it.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" Borbonne yelled out as Tai got further away.

"I JUST DID!" Tao screamed back as he was finally out of sight.

Bonbonne looked back to see all the villagers glares on him saying he was gonna lock them all out and that he was a thief.

Bonbonne went to Gohan's feet and pleaded with him.

"Your super strong right, please please help me, their all mad." Borbonne said to Gohan.

"That's because you cheated them." Gohan said.

"I-I can make up for it please I do anything." Borbonne said as Gohan smiled making Borbonne smile as well and making Ash wonder what Gohan had in mind.

He got his answer as Gohan launched a beam like Tao's and destroyed the shelter stunning the crowd.

"Ahh what have you done!" Borbonne said as Gohan looked at him.

"Don't you see, If I could do that to the shelter just think of what Cell could've done, that thing can't protect you from a guy like Cell." Gohan explained as Lime, Lao and Ash nodded at his words.

Gohan turned to the crowd.

"Hi everybody I'm Gohan I know that Cell's scary but instead of expecting the worst I think we should hope for the best,Cell isn't invincible haven't you ever heard that the bigger they are the harder they fall." Gohan explained in his speech as he smiled.

Ash walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Awesome speech Gohan." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Gohan thanked as they both heard a voice.

"Gohan hey up here." A voice said as everyone turned to the sky to see a man with wild spiky blonde hair and green eyes like Gohan's, wearing a jacket over a white shirt and slacks floating down to the village from the air.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gohan questioned to his dad as Ash remember Gohan saying his father's name was Goku.

"Well looking for you, aren't you suppose to be getting stuff for your mom." Goku told as Gohan just remember he had to get thing for his Mom.

"Opps I forgot." Gohan said as Mr Lao gave a Lime a bag for Gohan.

"Hey no you didn't." Lime said as Gohan turned and Lime gave him the bag.

"Thanks." Gohan said as they smiled at each other.

Mr Lao walked up to Goku.

"It's been a great pleasure getting to know your son." Lao said.

"Geez thanks." Goku thanked.

"His power is great just like his dad." Lao said as Goku laughed.

"Also the boy there next to your son has power just as big." Lao said as Goku turned to Ash as he was chatting with Gohan and Lime.

"He does I can feel it." Goku said as they walked over to them.

"Mr Lao thanks a lot for everything." Gohan thanked.

"Please come and visit us." Mr Lao said as Gohan nodded.

"Sure." Gohan said as he turned to his Dad.

"Hey Dad?" Gohan called as Goku looked at him.

"Yea Gohan." Goku said.

"Can Ash come with us, he has somethings to explained to us." Gohan stated as Goku nodded.

"Sure you okay with that Ash?" Goku questioned as Ash nodded.

"Yea I do have something to say." Ash told as Goku nodded.

"Well let's go then." Goku said as Ash turned to Lime.

"Well looks like I have to go for a while." Ash said as Lime smiled.

"Okay come back soon." Lime said as she kissed Ash on the cheek making him and herself blush.

Lao, Goku and Gohan smiled at the scene.

"Beat Cell I know you three will be at the tournament." Mr Cell said making them nod.

"Okay see you later." Ash said as he flew in the air following Goku and Gohan.

"Goodbye Gohan, Ash come back and see us soon." Lime yelled out as Ash turned and waved.

"Alright!" Ash yelled back as he continue to follow Goku and Gohan to there destination knowing he had to explained his story and to Goku and the other heroes of this world.

* * *

 **Zenotai123 here people.**

 **Ash and Gohan saved Chazke Village and Ash may now have a girlfriend.**

 **But how will the other heroes take to Ash's story.**

 **Will they believe him?**

 **Guess you'll have to find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Ash: 3,000,000.**

 **Gohan:(** **suppressed) 500,000,000.**

 **Goku:(Surppressed) 600,000,000.**

 **Lime:5.**

 **Mr Lao:169.**

 **General Tao:312.**


	3. Meeting the Z-fighters

**I don't own Pokemon nor DBZ**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

After leaving Chazke Village, Goku, Gohan and Ash were flying through the sky and were heading to Gohan's house to talk about what Ash's was doing here.

"So Ash what do you want to explain?" Goku asked to Ash as he and Gohan looked at each other then back at Goku.

"Okay Goku it's like this." Ash said explaining the whole story again which made Goku wide eye at the story.

"Wow Ash that's a lot to think over but don't worry I believe you, but before we talk about what you can do to help us out, let's go get back to our house to eat." Goku stated as Ash and Gohan nodded landed at a house in the middle of a clear area in the woods.

"Nice house you got here." Ash complimented as Goku opened the door to reveal a short bald man wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Hey Goku, Gohan your back and huh, hey who's the new kid?" The bald man asked as Ash once again got remind of Iris because of the word kid.

"Krillin this is Ash, Ash this is Krillin my best friend." Goku told as Ash walked to Krillin and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Krillin." Ash said as Krillin smiled and shook the hand.

"It's a pleasure Ash, but why are you here Ash?" Krillin asked but before he could talk another voice spoke out in the house.

"Goku, Gohan is that you?" A female voice yelled out as the door opened to reveal a black haired women with her haired in a bun and Chinese clothing.

"Hey Chi-Chi, sorry that took so long but we've brought over a guest." Goku said to the women known as Chi-Chi as she looked at Ash.

"Oh I didn't see you there, I'm Chi-Chi Goku's wife and Gohan's mother." Chi-Chi introduced as Ash bowed his head.

"Hello Ma'am I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash said as Krillin spoke up.

"So Goku why did you bring Ash here anyway?" Krillin asked as Goku turned to Ash.

"Mind explaining Ash." Goku said as Ash cleared his throat and told the story again as Krillin's and Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the story.

Chi-Chi believed him knowing that craziness happens a lot in this world.

Krillin however wasn't all that convinced.

"I don't know if I believe you, do you have any proof of this?" Krillin asked as Ash was about to say something until Goku walked up to him.

"I think I have a way finding out." Goku said putting a hand on Ash's head.

"Clear your mind Ash." Goku said looking into Ash's mind seeing lots about the Pokemon world, different types of Pokemon, the battles and fighting tournaments **(In my AU of the Pokemon world, fighting is legal and people enjoy using their hands to fight.)** and he even saw Ash fall into a green force and meet a Gid that told him of the powers he could use being connected to this force and lastly he saw Ash died to protect his friends and meeting the same God again and being told to have a second chance at life by coming here and meeting Gohan and Lime and saving Chakze Village and then coming up to this point.

Goku took his hand off of Ash's head and smiled and looked at krillin.

"He's telling the truth Krillin, I read his mind and saw the things that goes on in his world, pretty interesting to say the least." Goku said as Ash with wide eye at how Goku read his mind.

"Goku did you just read my mind?" Ash asked as Goku lloked at him and nodded.

"Yep I did, I saw what happened with Giovanni and how you ended up here in our world and I'll be the first to say it'll be great for you to help us out." Goku said as Ash nodded.

"Thank you Goku." Ash said smiling as krillin looked at him.

"Well if Goku says it's true then it's true." Krillin said as Gohan then remembered something.

"Hey Ash can you finally explain what this Dragon Force is?" Gohan asked as Chi-Chi and Krillin were confused at that.

"Yea when I looked into your memories I saw what this Dragon Force was like, but can you give us a better description of it?" Goku asked as Ash nodded and asked everyone to follow him outside.

When they did Ash unleashed a blue aura around as it and his hair started to flicker red but then stayed crimson colored as his power skyrocketed.

Goku's, Gohan's and Krillin's eyes widened when they felt his power become just as high as Goku's was when he fought the androids.

"Whoa that's amazing, he's almost as strong as you were Goku before you and Gohan with inside the hyperbolic time chamber." Krillin said as Goku and Gohan nodded as the aura around Ash disappeared but his crimson hair and eyes stayed.

"Wow Ash that's amazing!" Gohan said amazed as Ash had a lot of power stored up in this form.

"Thanks Gohan, I call this Dragon Form Alpha, it's strong but the form wastes a lot of power and I don't know how to conserve energy from the form, if only I could use the form without wasting the energy and concentrate the energy only when I'm fighting." Ash explained as Goku and Gohan's eyes widened when he said that.

"I think we can help you with that Ash." Goku said as Ash looked at him confused.

"You can, how?" Ash asked.

"First I'll how to explain about the Saiyan race." Goku said as Ash looked on confused.

Goku explained about the Saiyans, about how they were the greatest warrior race alive, how they took over and destroyed planets, how they were enslaved by a tyrant by the name of Frieza then destroyed by him but Goku ended him by achieving the legendary form of the Saiyan race, the legendary Super Saiyan, which Goku explained that he and Gohan with in right now as their hair was blonde because a Saiyans natural hair color and eye color was black.

"Whoa that a lot to take in but I'm still willing to help." Ash said as Goku smiled and suggested for Ash to follow him to Kami's lookout.

"Kami's lookout, what's that?" Ash asked as Gohan spoke up.

"Well you see Ash Kami's lookout is where the guardian of the earth lives to watch the earth from above, I have some friends up there that might want to hear the story as well and I'd like to bring you up there." Goku said as Ash nodded and turned back to normal with his black hair.

"Can I come too.?" Gohan asked as Goku was going to answer but Chi-Chi beat him to the punch.

"NO You have to study young man, you have work to do." Chi-Chi said as Gohan nodded and ran back into the house.

Krillin turned back to Goku and Ash.

"Well it was good to meet you Ash, hope that the others believe your story." Krillin said as he walked back into the house.

"Okay thanks Krillin." Ash thanked as he turned to Goku.

"So should we start flying Goku?" Ash asked Goku shook his head.

"Don't worry Ash I have a faster way of getting there, just grab my shoulder." Goku said as Ash even though confused put a hand on Goku's shoulder and saw Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

In a instant they both disappeared.

 _(Scene change)_

Up in the clouds was a floating temple where a tall green skin person wearing a purple gi and wearing a white cape and a turban. His name was Piccolo.

Another person was some kind of walking genie. His name was Mr Popo.

Another was a tall lavender haired teen that was wearing blue spandex, some kind of armor was wearing white gloves and boots with yellow sprites on them. His name was Trunks.

"Did you guys feel that?" Trunks asked as Piccolo felt that strange power earlier as well.

"Yea we did but where did it come from?" Piccolo questioned but before he could get an answer Goku and some kid they didn't know appeared on the Lookout.

"Huh Goku and who is this?" Piccolo questioned as he wanted to know who the kid was as well as Trunks and Mr Popo.

"Hey guys this is Ash and If I say is a new member of the Z-fighters." Goku said as the other's eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Wait what?" Trunks said confused.

"Ash show them." Goku said as Ash went into his Dragon Form which made the other's surprised at the power he had.

"What the hell!" Piccolo said as they realized this was the power they felt earlier as Goku and Ash explained about the world Ash came from and Ash swore that these people's eyes couldn't get any wider.

When he was finished they believed him because Goku added in the fact that he looked into Ash's memories.

"Well since Goku confirmed it we'll have to believe you, I'm Piccolo, A Namekian and Gohan's first martial arts teacher." Piccolo told as he introduced himself.

"I'm Trunks, a time traveler from the future and half-Saiyan." Trunks said as Ash was surprised as Trunks was a Saiyan and a time traveler from the future but shouldn't be surprised as he had gone back in time with some time traveling Pokemon before.

"Hello I am Mr Popo, I'm the assistant to the Guardian of the earth." Mr Popo said as he looked said when he mentioned the guardian.

"Hi my name's Ash Ketchum nice to meet you." Ash said as Piccolo asked how Ash was going to help them.

"Well since we have a week till the tournament so I'd thought I'd take Ash to train with King Kai for the week." Goku explained as Ash looked at him confused.

"Goku who is King Kai?" Ash asked as Goku looked at him.

"Well Ash King Kai is a martial arts master and he even taught me a one point."

"Oh okay let's go then." Ash said as he put a hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku waved.

"See you later guys." Goku said as he and Ash teleported away and the others stared at the spot they were just at with one thought in their head.

" _Just when you thought life couldn't get any crazier_." They all thought at the same.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **Ash had explained his story with Goku and the others and meet the Z-fighters themselves.**

 **But with tournament coming and needing Ash to be ready in time, Goku sends off with Ash to King Kai's world.**

 **Will he be ready in time or not, you'll have to find out of the next chapter of Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Ash: (Dragon Form Alpha) 300,000,000**

 **Krillin: 800,000**

 **Piccolo: (Suppressed) 600,000,000**

 **Trunks: 130,000,000**


	4. Training and Cell games begins

_(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Goku and Ash were teleported to a place were the sky was yellow and on a small green planet where their was a house, a garage, trees and a car with a road.

Ash however had trouble standing as he felt the gravity change for him and turned to Goku.

"Goku why is it so hard for me to stand in this place?" Ash asked still having a little standing.

"Well Ash, this is King Kai's planet and it's gravity is 10x stronger then Earth's." Goku explained as Ash eye's widened at that.

"Is that possible?" Ash asked as Goku nodded and looked around started walking forward with Ash following him while still having a little trouble.

Just then a small brown monkey walked up to Goku and Goku recognized the monkey.

"Oh hey Bubbles what's up." Goku said as Bubbles responded.

"Ohh ohh." Bubbles said as a monkey would.

"Cool so do you know where King Kai is?" Goku asked as Bubbles points to a blue catfish in clothes was sleeping on a lawn chair as if he hadn't a care in the world with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

Goku couldn't believe it.

"What really he's sleeping right now of all times." Goku said as he walked up to the sleeping master.

"Hey King Kai wake up." Goku said as the snot bubble popped and King Kai woke up to see Goku.

"Huh what Goku hey it's you anhd rocking the Super Saiyan hair style I see." King Kai said Ash watched on.

"Seriously the world is in danger and here your are taking a nap." Goku stated as King Kai got off the chair and looked to see Ash having less trouble with the gravity now.

"Hey Goku who's the new kid?" King Kai asked as Ash walked over to them.

"This is Ash he came from another world." Goku said as King Kai looked at Goku like he was crazy but didn't disclose it because anything was possible when it was Goku or the Earth.

Ash walked over to King Kai and introduce himself and once again told his story to King Kai making him nodded and feel sorry for Ash knowing he can't ever back.

"That's quite the story Ash but why did you bring him here to my planet Goku?" King Kai asked as Goku spoke of his intentions.

"Well King Kai I think Ash has a lot of potential and I thought that you could teach him." Goku explained as King Kai thought and signed knowing he at least owned Goku for ending Frieza's terror across the universe.

"Okay Goku I'll teach but only since I own you one for beating Frieza, so any skills of Ash's that you want to tell me about, it'd been easier training when I know what he's got?" King Kai asked as Goku nodded and turned to Ash.

"Ash show him your Dragon Form." Goku said as Ash transformed showing King Kai his power and shocking the Kai.

"Whoa that's a lot power you there Ash, I see what I can do Goku." King Kai said as Goku smiled.

"Ash stay in your Dragon Form for as long as can, if you get use to the form as if it was like breathing then you'll fully master the transformation." Goku explained as Ash nodded and looked at King Kai.

"What's my first test King Kai?" Ash asked excited to train under a master of Martial arts.

King Kai had a smirk on his face when Ash said this.

"Your first test is to make me laugh with a joke." King Kai told as Ash had a confused expression on his face then turned into a grinned.

"Easy, why did the Turkey cross the road?" Ash said as King Kai raised an eyebrow at the joke."

"I don't know why?" King Kai retorted.

"To prove it wasn't a chicken." Ash said as King Kai got the joke and started rolling around on the grass laughing.

After a moment of laughing King Kai got up and looked at Ash.

"Okay since you made me laugh I will train you, your first test is to catch Bubbles over there." King Kai said as Bubbles ran off and Ash started running after him.

Goku turned to King Kai.

"You'll have to train him fast King Kai, the Cell games are in 7 days so there's no time to waste, Ash's Dragon form makes him as strong as I was when I fought the androids." Goku told as King Kai nodded watching Ash chase Bubbles around.

"Yes I can see that but if we're going to get him to a level where he can keep up with you and your friends when the Cell games come." King Kai said as he started to think of a plan.

"He needs to unleash his Potential before the fight can begin, is their any way for Ash to keep up quickly?" Goku asked as King Kai looked him.

"I'll think of something Goku so you head on back to Earth, I'll take care of Ash's training right away." King Kai said but Goku rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Actually one more thing King Kai, you see Kami and Piccolo had fused into one being again and now because of that we don't have Dragon Balls and I need to track down where the Namekians relocated so I can ask one of them to take the place of the new Guardian of the Earth." Goku explained as King Kai nodded at the information.

"Yes I understand give me a minute." King Kai said as he focused to find the Namekians.

"Thanks King Kai." Goku said as King Kai looked in a different direction.

"There in that direction, use your instant transmission that way." King Kai said as Goku nodded and Teleported in the direction in which King Kai pointed to.

When Goku left King Kai looked to see Ash had just caught Bubbles.

"Wow that was quick, maybe Goku wasn't kidding when he said that Ash had lots of potential." King Kai said as Ash walked over to King Kai with Bubbles following him.

"King Kai I caught Bubbles, hey where'd Goku go." Ash asked as King Kai spoke up.

"I'll explain." King Kai said as he explained about Namekians Piccolo's race as he told Ash about Piccolo and Kami used to be one being and creating the Dragon Balls and about how they can grant any wish and Goku went to find other Namekian to take Kami's place so they could get new Dragon Balls to use so after Cell is defeated they can wish back all the people that Cell had absorbed and then some.

That explaining took at least 5 minutes.

"Okay I understand thank you for the explanation King Kai." Ash said gratefully as King Kai smiled at getting some respect from the young warrior.

"Your very welcome Ash." King Kai said as Goku teleported back with a child that looked like a younger version of Piccolo.

"Hey King Kai I found the Namekians and they agreed to let Dende take the role bye." Goku told as he teleported again with Dende making Ash, King Kai and Bubbles blink at the sudden scene that just happened.

"Okay now that that's taking care of let's get back to training shall we." King Kai said as Ash nodded.

Ash began training under King Kai to prepare for the Cell games.

For the past three days Ash was getting stronger in his Dragon Form and was holding the Form better then before and even learn about the energy Goku and his friends used.

He learn about the art of Ki and how'd it work and now knows that he's Dragon energy and Ki weren't all that different and thanks to King Kai Ash was able to contact Goku about learning the Kamehameha and he was amazed at the power he unleashed when he first used it.

He called it the Crimson Kamehameha.

In the three days that Ash has been training he had gotten stronger but to him it was not enough.

He had sensed the power of Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks and sensed he was stronger then Krillin but the others he was still behind and needed to catch up to be able to help.

"Hey Ash come here I have something to talk to you about." King Kai called out as Ash walked to him.

"Yes King Kai." Ash said as King Kai spoke.

"As you can see Ash you've been getting stronger but not enough so we need to unlock your latent potential quick or else you won't be able to keep up in the tournament." King Kai said as Ash agreed with that as he wanted to know what King Kai had in mind.

"So what do we do to unlock it King Kai?" Ash asked as King Kai created a portal that surprised Ash.

"Whoa where does this portal leads to King Kai?" Ash asked as King Kai cleared his throat.

"This portal leads to a forest Ash and in said forest you will unleash your hidden potential depending on how well it goes." King Kai told as Ash looked at the portal.

"Are you sure?" Ash questioned unsure as King Kai grew a vain on his head.

"Yes I'm sure, you'll unleash your true self in there." King Kai said Ash nodded and got ready to jump into the portal.

"Okay if you say so King Kai, here I go." Ash said as he jumped into the portal as King kai watch on.

"Good luck Ash you're going to need it." King Kai said wondering if Ash was going to do it.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash landed in a dark forest **(Think of the forest from King Kai's planet from dbz attack of the saiyans)** and looked around.

"So this is the forest that King Kai was talking about but had do I find my potential in this place?" Ash said to himself but then heard something.

 _ **You**_

Ash jumped at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere and looked around to find it who it was.

"Who's there show yourself." Ash yelled out as he flared his red aura in as he has been staying in his Dragon Form since Goku dropped him off at King Kai's.

 _ **Come to me if you dare**_

Ash heard the voice and decided to find it so he could find out what it wanted.

After walking around for a while and getting lost in this maze of a forest, Ash was getting angry pretty quick.

"Where am I in this crazy place?" Ash asked angrily as he heard the voice again.

 _ **Keep going your getting closer and closer**_

The voice insisted as Ash kept going and saw a huge tree with little lights flying around.

"Is this where I'm suppose to go?" Ash said as the voice spoke again.

 _ **Yes**_

A black light appeared in front of Ash and before he knew it he saw someone that surprised him.

He saw himself with a sinister grin with a black and blue aura around him and the clothes were the same but was completely black.

" _ **Hello me how are you**_?" The dark Ash asked as Ash looked shocked seeing a clone of him.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned as the clone chuckled darkly.

" ** _Like I said I'm you, I'm your dark side come to life but as a name just call me Dark Ash_**." Dark Ash said as he smirked darkly as Ash growled.

"Why are you here?" Ash questioned.

" _ **I'm here to fight you**_." Dark Ash said as Ash thought there was more to it then that.

"What's the catch, I know your too dark to just want to fight so what do you want?" Ash questioned as Dark Ash chuckled at being found out.

" _ **Okay you got me, If I win I'm taking your body and you'll fade away to nothingness**_." Dark Ash said as Ash's eyes widened at the bet at hand.

"What that's crazy!" Ash said as Dark Ash smirked.

" _ **Too bad so sad get ready**_." Dark Ash said as he rushed forward and punched Ash in the face forcing him back a bit.

Ash rubbed his cheek and sensed that Dark Ash's power was being risen by darkness.

" _ **What it was just one punch, if that's all it takes to put you down then this is going to be too easy**_." Dark Ash told as he rushed at Ash again.

Ash launched his leg up and kicked Dark Ash in the gut then spin and kicked him in the face pushing him back and Ash stood ready and flared his crimson aura again.

Ash launched himself at Dark Ash sent a barrage of punches and kicks at him and elbowed him in the face knocking him away.

"How do you like that." Ash said as Dark Ash got up and rubbed his face and chuckled making Ash confused.

" _ **Oh Ash if that's all you got then you're not going to make this easy at all**_." Dark Ash said as he disappeared from view.

Ash tried to sense around for Dark Ash's energy but whatever force was surrounding this forest it made it impossible to sense anything or anyone in this place.

"Where are you?" Ash questioned to himself as Dark Ash appeared behind him.

" _ **Right here**_." Dark Ash said as Ash turned only to get punched in the face again then shot with a ball of darkness that knocked him into a tree that knocked the wind out of him.

Ash inhaled to get the air back into him as he heard Dark Ash laughing at him.

" _ **I swear your body is going to be mine, I've seen your memories Ash and I'll tell you that once I have your body the first thing I'm going to do is destroy the village of that girl you saved**_." Dark Ash told with a sadistic smirked as Ash's eyes widened as he knew Dark Ash was talking about Lime's village and he grew angry at that.

"What was that?" Ash said angrily as Dark Ash chuckled at Ash.

" _ **I said I'll destroy the village that girl resides in**_." Dark Ash said again as he was punched in the face hard and knocked to the ground.

He looked at Ash and saw that his aura was glowing brightly and Ash was feeling the power fueling him.

"What's this power I'm feeling, oh wait." Ash said remembering what King Kai said.

" _you will unleash your hidden potential depending on how well it goes_." King Kai's words ringed in his head as he looked at his hands and focused.

" _Is this what King Kai was talking about, is this my potential, if it is I can use it to defeat this copy but I have to focus, focus Ash focus_." Ash thought as he began gathering power as Dark Ash backed up feeling the power Ash was gathering and was getting scared that his power was beginning to surpass him.

Ash yelled out as he released his hidden potential letting it flow through him. **(If your wondering how Ash is powering up, think of Kyoya on episode 8 of beyblade metal fusion)**

When he was done he felt a lot stronger and looked at Dark Ash and saw the look on his face and that he knew Ash was stronger now.

Ash walked forward to Dark Ash ready to make him pay for what he said.

Dark Ash was in denial about Ash's power thinking it was a trick and still thought he could win.

So he rushed forward to punch Ash only to have his fist caught and crushed as he grunted in pain.

Ash let go of his hand and kicked him as hard as he could.

"Not so easy beating me now isn't it." Ash said as Dark Ash got up and rushed him again only to kicked knocked back again with a kicked to the face.

"Look just up now you can't beat me now that I've unleashed my potential." Ash said punching Dark Ash again when he rushed him again and again.

Dark Ash got up again and rubbed the blood off his face and looked at it enraged.

" _ **HOW CAN THIS BE, I WAS SUPPOSE TO BEAT AND TAKE YOUR BODY FOR MY OWN**_!" Dark Ash screamed as he jumped away and cupped his hands together.

" _ **Fine then I'll just end this now before I take anymore damage, Darkness Kamehame**_." Dark Ash said as dark energy started filling between his hands and Ash then the same motion.

"I'm surprised you know that technique despite I only learned it so recently, Crimson Kamehame." Ash said as both Ash's thrusted their hands out.

"HA/ _ **HA**_!" They both said as the Crimson and black waves hit each other and tried to push each other back.

" _ **JUST DIE SO I CAN TAKE YOUR BODY**_!" Dark Ash screamed losing the struggle as Ash pushed more energy into the kamehameha.

"Sorry but no goodbye." Ash said pushing the wave into Dark Ash as the wave covered him completely.

" _ **NO THIS CAN'T BE, NOOO**_!" Dark Ash said as he was destroyed and Ash calmed down and looked at his hands in wonder.

"He's gone good and I've unlocked my latent potential huh, guess it's time for more training, I have 4 more days until the tournament so I better get working." Ash said as he walked back the way he came.

He found the portal he came from and jumped into it.

 _(Scene change)_

After a moment Ash was back on King Kai's planet and walked over to find him.

He goes over to see King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory eating and walked over to them.

"Hey King Kai I'm back." Ash said as King Kai looked at him and smiled at feeling Ash's power increase.

"By the feel of it you were able to find your hidden potential huh." King Kai said as Ash nodded.

"Yea but it's not enoug, I have to be stronger in 4 days King Kai, can we speed up the training with some tougher ideas?" Ash asked as King Kai nodded and got and passed a bun to Ash who ate it feeling hungry after fight Dark Ash.

"Alright how about this." King Kai said as he pointed his finger at Ash and it glowed.

After a moment Ash felt his clothes get a little heavier and that was saying something since his Dragon Form always made him feel lighter.

"What happened to my clothes, he feel a lot heavier." Ash said as King Kai chuckled.

"I made them heavier for training, Goku used the same method to get stronger on this planet so their's no reason why you shouldn't too." King Kai explained as Ash nodded.

"Alright King Kai I'll do it, let's get serious." Ash said as he started running around the planet.

King Kai laughed seeing this.

"Ah this reminds me of when I was training Goku but the question is will Ash be ready in time for the Cell games?" King Kai questioned to himself as time with by.

 _(Scene change-4 days later)_

On Earth on top of the lookout the Z-fighters were gathering except for Goku and Vegeta.

"Okay today's the day huh?" Krillin said wearing his orange and blue gi.

"Yea it is." Gohan said wearing a purple gi with a white cape.

Just then a person teleported on the scene and to everyone's surprised it wasn't Goku.

It was Ash in his Dragon Form keeping his power suppressed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ash asked as Gohan and Krillin walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Ash how was training with King Kai?" Gohan asked as Piccolo, Trunks and Dende watched on.

"It was great, I feel strong enough to keep up with you guys at the Cell games." Ash told as Dende walked over to Ash to introduce himself.

"Hi Ash my name is Dende it's nice to meet you." Dende said as he and Ash shook hands.

"Hi Dende I was the person you saw on King Kai's planet but didn't say anything because Goku teleported you and him before I could say anything." Ash explained as Dende agreed with that.

Another surprise was that Goku teleported in.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Goku asked in his orange and blue gi and then he saw Ash.

"Hey Ash did the training work?" Goku asked as he got his answer when Ash nodded his head.

"Goku." Krillin said as Goku turned to him.

"Yea Krillin?" Goku asked as Krillin spoke.

"Well it's about the Dragon Balls, they may have been brought back but anyone who's been brought back to life already can't be brought back a second." Krillin explained as Dende looked down.

"I'm sorry I should've mention that earlier." Dende told as Goku shook his head.

"Hey don't worry we'll just win." Goku said as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

"Win Goku we're going up against Cell how can you be so sure?" Krillin panicked as Ash spoke up.

"Calm down Krillin I'm sure we'll do fine." Ash said as Goku agreed.

"Yea Ash is right Krillin, we should head to the arena now, by the way where's Vegeta at?" Goku asked as Piccolo told.

"He went on ahead to the tournament grounds saying he didn't want anybody slowing him down." Piccolo told as Ash heard the words and frowned knowing that he was sure that he was going to meet this Vegeta and he didn't sound like a nice person in the group.

Goku flared his golden aura.

"Okay let's go." Goku said getting ready as Gohan walked next to Ash.

"You ready to go Ash?" Gohan asked as he flared his golden aura and Ash flared his crimson aura.

"Yea let's go." Ash said ready to go.

And with that they all flew off leaving Dende and Mr Popo on the lookout wishing them luck.

 _(Scene change)_

As they flying to the arena they all see two people flying and waiting for them.

One was a tall bald man with three eyes wearing a white shirt and green pants and the other had spiked up short black hair was wearing an orange gi.

Goku recognized them.

"Tien, Yamcha your here." Goku said as they stopped flying when they got to the two people.

"Hey guys we decided to head to the Cell games but we won't fight knowing we won't be needed." Tien said as he and Yamcha now noticed Ash.

"Hey who the new the new kid?" Yamcha asked as Ash flew up to them and held a hand to Tien.

"Hi the name's Ash nice to meet you Tien and Yamcha." Ash said as Tien smiled and shook his hand.

"You as well Ash glad to have to you on the team." Tien said as Goku explained to them about Ash's story and they both understood and welcomed Ash to the group.

"Come on let's keep going." Goku said as they all started flying towards the arena again.

 _(Scene change)_

Hercule was a strong martial artist and compare to non-Ki users be could come out the victor in some fights, he was even the champion of the 23th world tournament but this one was out of his league as he was wanting to fight and defeat Cell but before he could a man with spiked up black hair wearing the same armor Trunks had been wearing and waiting outside the ring. His name was Vegeta.

Another person that came was a tall orange haired man wearing green armor with a C on his chest.

In the ring waiting for the games to begin was Cell and he was waiting for more people to show up, mostly Goku because he was the Cell wanted to fight.

The reporter who was there was looking at the camera boy who was filming.

"Hello this is Jimmy firecracker reporting on the scene of the Cell games where in five two minutes the games will begin." Jimmy told as Vegeta looked to the side feeling some energies levels headed this way but the weird thing was he was feeling an extra person that he didn't recognized.

Cell was feeling the exact same way as Vegeta and he was curious about this new person and want to meet them.

As predicted Goku, Ash, Gohan and the others landed in front of the ring as both Cell and Vegeta saw Ash wondering who he was.

" _Who is this kid, I have no data on him and this power I'm sensing from is different then Ki, it feels strange_." Cell thought in his head as Vegeta walked over to Ash.

"Kakarot who is this brat?" Vegeta said as Ash wanted to knew who Kakarot was as Goku spoke.

"Okay Vegeta this is Ash, I'll explain his background later." Goku said as Vegeta sensed Ash's power (which was suppressed at the moment) and thought it was weak.

"Kakarot this brat is weak, we don't need weaklings around, it's bad enough you're stronger then now this." Vegeta said as Ash got angry at that and released his power making Vegeta feel how strong he was and Cell did too.

Vegeta looked shocked at the power Ash was showing, it surpassed his power.

"So you're that type of person huh?" Ash said as Vegeta and the other's looked at him.

"What?" Vegeta said confused as Ash continued.

"The reason me and Goku are stronger than u is simple because we have something precious worth protecting for the sake of others. You only care for and think of yourself you never knew what it's like to care for others or have others care for you, and for that I feel sorry for you." Ash told as Vegeta looked shocked at the words as Piccolo and Tien looked smug as somebody finally said something like that to Vegeta.

Krillin and Trunks thought that Ash was a brave kid standing up to Vegeta like that.

Vegeta just looked back at the ring feeling angry that a child had scolded him, the prince of all Saiyans.

Jimmy firecracker walked over to the Z-fighters.

"Umm excuse me but are you people going to enter the tournament as well?" Jimmy asked as Goku nodded.

"Yea we are and I think I should go up first, do you mind Vegeta?" Goku asked as Vegeta didn't looked at him.

"Fine go but I'll be the one to actually finish the job.

Hercule had enough of this and went to the Z-fighters.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR WALKING INTO, CLEAR OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!" Hercule said as Ash stepped forward.

"It's you who don't know what your getting into, I can see that you hold no arts of Ki so you are most likely walking into your death." Ash explained as Hercule had a blank look on his face.

...

...

...

"BWAHAHAHA!" Hercule busted out laughing as he patted Ash on the head.

"Now Kid you and your blonde haired friend shouldn't be here so why don't you head back to your mommy and let the big boys show you how it's done." Hercule said to Ash as he went from patting Ash on the head to being bitch slap in the nearest rock.

Cell saw Ash bitch slap Hercule to the side and watch with interest.

"You boy, what's your name?" Cell questioned as Ash looked at Cell.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash told as Cell smirked with interest.

"Good come on you will be my first opponent." Cell told as his eyes with wide at that.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **Ash has finished training with King Kai and has joined the Cell games with the Z-fighters.**

 **But now the unexpected has happened.**

 **Cell chooses Ash as his first opponent.**

 **Will Ash agreed?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Ash:(Dragon Form, Pre-training)300,000,000**

 **Ash:(Dragon Form, unleashing potential)4,500,000,000**

 **Ash:(Dragon Form, Post-Training)9,000,000,000**

 **Dark Ash:2,700,000,000**

 **Goku:11,000,000,000**

 **Gohan:12,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta:150,000,000**

 **Hercule:20**

 **See you later my friends and leave a review. ;) have a great time.**


	5. Ash vs Cell

**I don't own Pokemon nor DBZ**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Ash was shocked, Cell wanted to fight him of all people.

Goku and the others were shocked at well, Cell had just met Ash and now he saying he wants Ash to be his first opponent in the ring.

Cell just smirked at the shocked reactions of the Z-fighters.

He felt Ash's power and he wants to test it and see the results of this strange power he is sensing inside of Ash.

"Wait Cell you want to fight Ash?" Goku questioned as Cell turned to him.

"Why yes Goku I want to test this new's kids ability's, the power I'm feeling is quiet different then anything else I've felt before and I want to see it up close." Cell explained as Ash was unsure of this and so was Gohan.

Ash then thought about it for a minute, he knew Goku was stronger then him and he didn't know how strong Cell was but he thought that if he fought Cell first it would allow him too make Cell show off his style of fighting so Goku and the other's would know how to counter it.

Ash looked at Goku and spoke.

"Goku I'll be Cell first opponent." Ash said shocking the other's.

"Ash are you sure that's a good idea I mean from what you told me about your world you've never fought someone like Cell before right?" Gohan asked as he was worried for his friend as the threats that he, his father and the other's fight were way different then anything he's ever fought in his world.

"Don't worry Gohan I'll be fine, I'll just have to be careful when fighting him." Ash told as he looked back at Cell who was waiting for Ash to come up to the stage.

"Okay Ash you can go up first but be careful, Cell is hiding a lot of power so don't let your guard down." Goku warned as Ash nodded.

Ash walked up onto the stage and felt Cell really was hiding power but didn't know how much.

Jimmy firecracker saw Ash walk up to the stage and turned to the camera man as viewers were watching from TV's around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I can't believe what I'm seeing, it seems that Cell's first opponent will be the young red haired boy who slapped away Mr Satan." Jimmy told as the camera man turned the camera to Ash as he took off his sword and threw it to Gohan who caught it.

 _(Scene change)_

Master Roshi and Turtle was watching the Cell games and saw Goku and the other's appear but couldn't help but noticed the Red haired boy with a sword who was with the group of Z-fighters and wondered who he was.

"Who's the new kid with Goku and the other's and why is he there anyway?" Roshi asked as Turtle looked at the TV then at Roshi wondering the same thing.

"Maybe he's a friend of Gohan's." Turtle said as Roshi looked at the TV seeing that the red haired boy (Ash in Dragon Form) looked about the same age as Gohan.

"Hmm maybe but if he's there then maybe he's just as powerful as the other's are, I wonder if he's a Saiyan?" Roshi questioned as the door opened and he and Turtle turned to see a green haired women with a sleeping baby in her hands.

"Bulma and you brought Baby Trunks with you." Roshi said as she walked over and laid Baby Trunks down on a blanket.

"Hey Roshi are you watching the Cell games?" Bulma asked as Roshi nodded.

"Yes and our friends seemed to have brought a new member to the group." Roshi said as Bulma looked at the screen and saw the red haired boy and like Roshi and Turtle wondered who he was.

"Wait who is he?" Bulma asked wondering who the new was.

"I don't know, I was thinking that the kid was maybe a Saiyan that Goku and Gohan just met." Roshi told as Bulma looked at Roshi shocked.

"A Saiyan but I thought Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were the only other Saiyans left." Bulma said shocked thinking that there were other Saiyans still alive even though the planet and all the Saiyans were destroyed along with it.

"Well we can't be sure until we meet this kid ourselves." Roshi said as he and Bulma looked back at the screen and saw Vegeta walked up to the red haired boy and started to berate him.

Bulma wasn't amused by this.

"Oh come on Vegeta why are you picking on the new kid, he hasn't done anything wrong." Bulma told to the TV as she hated when Vegeta picked on someone for no reason.

They saw the red haired boy turn to Vegeta and spoke.

" _The reason me and Goku are stronger than u is simple because we have something precious worth protecting for the sake of others. You only care for and think of yourself you never knew what it's like to care for others or have others care for you, and for that I feel sorry for you_." The red haired boy spoke on the TV shocking Bulma and Roshi as Roshi grinned at the TV.

"Well Saiyan or not the boy has a good heart." Roshi stated feeling the boy is as pure as Goku and Gohan.

"Wow I didn't think their were anyone out there brave enough to say that to Vegeta." Bulma said in awe as they saw Vegeta just turned around instead of talking back.

They then saw Mr Satan walked up to the Z-fighters saying for them to clear out.

The red haired boy said as few words to Mr Satan and Mr Satan bursted out laughing.

They saw Mr Satan pat the red haired boy on the head only to get bitch slap into a few rocks that got them laughing.

"Well I can't say that isn't the funniest thing I seen all day." Roshi said as they heard Cell asked for the red haired boy's name.

" _Ash Ketchum_." the red haired boy now known as Ash said to Cell as Cell smirked at it.

What really shocked them as Cell declared Ash to be his first opponent.

"Wait is Cell really wanting to fight the kid!? Bulma asked shocked that Cell would want to fight the new kid.

"Maybe Cell senses something in the kid that he wants to unleash by fighting him." Roshi told as they wondered what the kid's answer would be.

They were surprised when he accepted the challenge.

"Wait he's actually going to do it!? Bulma questioned in shocked as Roshi wanted to see what this kid had to offer.

They saw him walk up the stage.

They then saw the camera man turned to Jimmy firecracker.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen I can't believe what I'm seeing, it seems that Cell's first opponent will be the young red haired boy who slapped away Mr_ _Satan_."Jimmy told as the camera man turned the camera to Ash as he took off his sword and threw it to Gohan who caught it.

 _(Scene change)_

Back at the Cell games Ash was getting ready to fight Cell and cracked his knuckles making Krillin speak.

"Oh man that sounded good, he's really getting ready but will he be able to really take on Cell?" Krillin asked as he looked at Gohan.

"I don't know Krillin but I'm sure Ash will be alright." Gohan reassured as Piccolo was thinking.

" _Is this kid really as strong as Gohan gives him credit, I guess we'll have to see_." Piccolo thought as the other's have their thoughts as well.

" _Ash, is he as strong as Goku, I have to see if it's true_." Trunks thought as he wanted to see how strong Ash was for Goku and Gohan to have so much faith in him.

Vegeta was also thinking with a scowl.

" _Why would Cell be interested in a brat of all people, Kakarot I can understand but the new brat, Cell can't possibly believe the new brat will actually put up a challenge right he just can't_." Vegeta thought as he kept trying to go the possibility's of why Cell would want to fight the new kid.

Goku and Gohan were having thoughts of their own.

" _I really have to give it to King Kai, whatever training he put Ash through it seem to have worked, I'll have to thank him later_." Goku thought as Gohan had thoughts of his own.

" _Ash's power is incredible, he's even surpassed Piccolo and Vegeta, wow maybe Ash can win but if he can't dad will have to take place_." Gohan thought as Ash got ready and flared his aura making the other's feel his power.

" _Impressive he's power is just as high as Goku's, this should be very interesting_." Cell thought as he flared his aura releasing his power for all the Z-fighters to feel.

"Well let's begin child." Cell said as Ash charged forward.

He and Cell exchanged blows as Ash kicked him into the air and followed as he went to punch him but went through Cell as Cell disappeared.

He managed to dodge in time when Cell appeared behind him but couldn't block getting kicked him the face.

"Hmm so far so good." Cell told as he saw Ash form a crimson ball in his hand.

" **Dragon Lance**!" Ash yelled out as he sent multiple Dragon Lances at Cell making him block them all but leaving himself open for Ash to knee him in the face then elbow him away.

"Take that." Ash said as they started trading blows again as the other's watched on amazed that Ash was doing good against Cell.

Vegeta was mad that a child no less was doing much better against Cell then he did.

" _Who is this boy and where did he get this kind of power, also is he more powerful then Kakarot_?" Vegeta thought as Cell spinned kicked Ash in the face pushing him back a few feet.

"Ow that hurt." Ash commented as Cell chuckled.

"Well that was pretty good but i think that's enough of the warm up don't you think?" Cell questioned as Ash eyes narrowed.

"Fine if that's what you want." Ash said as he released more of his power and Cell then the same making the other's down on the ground blink at the power they were releasing.

"Looks like their going all-out now guys." Goku told as the other's gaped but Gohan stayed quieted focusing on watching his friend fight.

Hercule, Jimmy and the camera man were trying to figure what was going on in the ring and wondering where the kid and Cell disappeared to.

"So does anyone know where those two went?" Jimmy asked still confused on where the two fighters went to.

"There just using tricks and mirrors to hide themselves in the middle of the fight." Hercule told as Jimmy and the camera man believed him.

"Of course we couldn't see it but the world martial arts champion can, just amazing." Jimmy stated as the other Z-fighters sweat-dropped at the proclamation as they continued to watch the fight in the sky.

Ash and Cell punched each other in the face sending them both away.

"Well kid your actually giving me a good challenge." Cell stated as he pointed his hand down to the ring.

"So i don't want his end so soon with a ring-out." Cell said as Ash was confused at first then realized that Cell was going to destroy the ring.

"GUYS RUN CELL'S GOING TO DESTROY THE RING!" Ash screamed to the others as they heard what he said and started to move.

Cell blasted the ring and there was an explosion that covered the area.

When the smoke cleared the ring was gone and a huge hole was in it's place.

The Z-fighters were on a cliff that was near ring and Android 16 moved Hercule and the news people before they could get caught in the explosion.

Once that was over Ash flew down and so did Cell.

"Well now that we have this extra space we can really let loose." Cell said firing a few ki blast at Ash making him dodge and firing a few Dragon Lances at them causing a few small explosions.

Ash flew towards Cell and punched and kicked him many times knocking him away and gathering his Dragon energy.

Cell saw what he was doing and kept his distance trying to figure out what he was doing and saw that Ash was covered in red energy.

"What are you doing?" Cell questioned as Ash disappeared making Cell's eyes widened at the technique.

"WHAT!?" Cell yelled as Ash appeared right in front of him.

Before Cell could say anything Ash unleashed his power.

" **CRIMSON EXPLOSION**!" Ash shouted as he exploded in crimson energy having caught Cell in the attack.

The Z-fighters covered their eyes from seeing nothing but red from the light.

When it calmed down they looked to see Ash with his clothes rip up and Cell's upper half was gone leaving only his lower half behind.

Ash saw what was left of Cell and laughed.

He looked up to the cliff when the others were.

"Hey guys i think i did it." Ash yelled up to the others and Krillin, Yamcha and Tien smiled in victory as the others didn't look so sure.

"He actually did it, nice job Ash." Krillin said as Ash give a thumbs up.

Jimmy and Hercule saw Cell's lower half and thought it was over.

Jimmy looked at the camera and told the people of Earth.

"Well people of Earth, it looks like Cell was defeated by this child, as you can see the only thing left of Cell is his legs." Jimmy said as the camera man showed the people Cell's lower half as they all believed it was over.

 _(scene change)_

Back at Kame house, Bulma and Roshi saw the remains of Cell and Bulma thought the Earth was finally safe from that monster.

"Yes yes yes the kid did it, i don't where he came from but i'm so glad he came to help, right Roshi." Bulma said as she looked at him but became confused by the serious look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong we won right?" Bulma questioned as Roshi was unsure of an easy win."

I'm not sure, that win looked too easy." Roshi said as Bulma became more confused.

 _(Scene change)_

"Come on guys we won hahaha." Yamcha laughed as Krillin realized an important fact about Cell and his eyes with wide.

"Oh crap I forgot, Ash watch out Cell's not done yet." Krillin yelled out to Ash as Ash heard what he said as he turned to Cell's lower half to see it jumped up and stand.

"What the-?" Ash almost threw up when Cell's upper half sprouted out of his lower half.

Cell looked up to Ash and chuckled at him.

"Well kid I'll admit that was pretty good, wherever you came from they must raise some pretty strong warriors to do that much damage to me, the perfect being." Cell said as Ash was still trying to figure out how Cell survived that.

"How did you get out of that attack alive?" Ash questioned as Cell decided to tell him.

"Well i was created with Cells from all the fighters from that cliff and one of them was from the green man himself Piccolo as his people have the ability of regeneration so if you blow any of my parts off like you did to me before, they'll just grow back." Cell explained as Ash panted knowing he used a lot of energy on his Crimson explosion.

"You're one tough guy to break huh?" Ash asked as Cell chuckled again.

"Yes i am and by the look of you, your running low on power huh, well don't worry this fight will be over soon enough, so come on." Cell said as Ash stood up ready to take on Cell again.

Ash charged and punched and kicked Cell all over and Cell then the same to Ash.

The others except for Vegeta were getting worried about Ash since they felt his energy was dropping since his last attack and how he did it.

"Ash's power is dropping." Gohan stated really worried for his friend as Ash and Cell were trading blows.

"Yea it is since Ash used instant transmission and that explosion, i guess King Kai knew instant transmission but didn't tell me." Goku told as Ash was punched into a mountain.

"Ash!" Gohan yelled as Ash got out of the mountain and looked up only for Cell's fist to uppercut him into the air and appeared in the air kicked him away.

Ash regained his balance to see Cell with his index finger and his middle finger on his forehead gathering energy in his fingers.

Piccolo recognized that attack anywhere.

"He's using my technique!" Piccolo growled as he hated how Cell had their attacks.

" **Special Beam** **cannon**!" Cell yelled as he shot the spiraling beam at Ash.

Ash dodged the beam and it hit the the mountain and it exploded as Ash saw the damage.

"Good you survived, now try to survive this." Cell said as he created a colored disk from his hands and threw it as Ash as he moved out of the way.

"Whoa!" Ash said as he looked at the disk and was surprised when the disk change direction and started following him.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled as he started flying away from the disk as he followed him.

"That's my attack he's using!" Krillin said angry that Cell was using his attack to try and kill a new friend.

Ash flew around trying to avoid the disk as it got close.

"Got you." Cell said as the disk cut through Ash.

Cell smirk but it disappeared when Ash vanish.

"What how did he, oh wait i see he used the after-image technique." Cell said as Ash appeared in front of him with crimson energy in his cup hands.

" **Crimson Kamehameha**!" Ash yelled as he shot the beam at Cell created an explosion that blow Cell away.

Ash panted as he was running out of power quickly.

"Wow kid that's impressive but your running out of power, so what will you do now?" Cell questioned as he recovered from the attacked.

Ash knew he had no choice.

"I give up." Ash said as Cell gained a shocked expression as did the other Z-fighters.

"What was that?" Cell questioned as Ash repeated himself.

"I said I give up, i'm about to lose the rest of my energy and i should give someone else a chance since i can'r beat you like this." Ash explained and Cell understood.

"Alright fine but someone better come up and fight me after word." Cell stated as Ash flew up to the other Z-fighters as Gohan walked up to him.

"Ash are you okay?" Gohan asked as Ash smiled at his friend.

"Yea i'm fine a little short on energy though." Ash told as Goku and the other's except Vegeta and Piccolo said a good job at Ash for standing up to Cell in the fight.

Cell was getting impatience.

"Hey who's going to fight me next?" Cell questioned as Goku grinned.

"Yea Cell we know who's going to fight next." Goku said as Cell wondered who it was.

"Well then who is it Goku?" Cell questioned impatience.

Goku turned to his son.

"Gohan it's your turn." Goku told to his shocked son.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here, I'm not died yet.**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a while.**

 **I couldn't get back on my account for a while and i didn't know why.**

 **But as luck would have it, i got back on it on my birthday September 6.**

 **So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Because next time it's Gohan's turn.**

 **So stay tune for the next chapter of Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Later my friends. ;)**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Ash:(Dragon Form)9,000,000,000**

 **Ash:(Dragon Form, all-out)10,000,000,000**

 **Cell(Suppressed)13,000,000,000.**


	6. Goku's decision and Gohan's turn

**I don't own Pokemon nor DBZ**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Gohan was shock at what his father said and so was the other Z-fighters except Ash who felt Gohan's power and thought that he had a better chance of fighting Cell then he had.

Hercule and Jimmy and the camera man were around and hearing the conversation between the Z-fighters and decided to tell the viewers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's seems that the young red haired boy had lost against the monster Cell and now it seems that the Blonde man on top on the cliff is now sending in the young Blonde boy to fight now!" Jimmy stated as the camera man pointed the camera at Gohan and the other Z-fighters.

 _(Scene change)_

Chi-Chi and her father the large man known as Ox-king had been watching the Cell games from the house and had seen Ash had fought Cell first and Chi-Chi did not like seeing Ash, a child in her eyes, have to fight a monster like Cell.

"Oh Goku why did you allow Ash to fight that monster, just why?" Chi-Chi said as they had seen the fight over with.

"I'm sure Goku had a good reason to let Ash fight Chi-Chi, so let's not worry about it." Ox-king said as Chi-Chi looked at him but then heard Jimmy talk on the screen.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, it's seems that the young red haired boy had lost against the monster Cell and now it seems that the Blonde man on top on the cliff is now sending in the young Blonde boy to fight now_!" Jimmy said through the screen as they saw the camera man to to Gohan as Chi-Chi was now flipping out.

"WHAT WHAT IS GOKU THINKING SENDING MY BABY TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER, FIRST ASH AND NOW GOHAN, GOKU I SWEAR THAT WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO GET THE FRYING PAN AND KNOCK THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed picking up the TV and swing it around as the Ox-king grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to stop.

 _(Scene Change)_

At Kame house Master Roshi and Bulma and Turtle had just heard what Jimmy said about Goku sending in Gohan next to fight and they see the camera man turned to Gohan.

"Man what is Goku thinking of sending Gohan to fight Cell, he must really want to face Chi-Chi's wrath doesn't he?" Bulma said as Roshi had different thoughts.

"I don't know Bulma, Cell wanted to fight Ash because he thought Ash was different somehow and the way he set off some kind of explosion and a kamehameha only proved his ideal, and maybe Goku let it happen because he thought it would cause them to see Ash's power as well and so seeing how far Ash went in the fight, Goku must think that Ash and Gohan are the key to winning this fight." Roshi summarized as Bulma stared at him.

"You mean that Goku thinks Gohan and Ash are the only ones that can win this fight?" Bulma questioned to the turtle hermit.

"Most likely yes, but we'll have to see to be sure." Roshi stated as they both turned back to the screen to see Goku talking to Gohan.

 _(Scene change)_

The Z-fighters were trying to process this into their heads after what Goku just said and were thinking he was crazy to do so.

"What Goku what are thinking sending him in there?" Piccolo questioned to the blonde Super Saiyan.

Goku turned to him.

"It's okay Piccolo, Gohan can handle this trust me, if Ash can deal out some damage to Cell then I know Gohan can fight Cell without too much trouble." Goku told as Ash got up and looked walked up to Gohan.

"You sure about this Goku I mean Gohan is great fighter that much is obvious but don't you think this is a bit much?" Krillin asked as he didn't Gohan to meet his end at this monster, he knew that Cell was powerful, he ended up with his neck close to being broken when he tried fighting him.

"I'm with Krillin on this Goku you sure." Yamchu added with his opinion.

"Yes guys I'm sure trust me on this, Gohan will be just fine." Goku said as Cell decided to join the conversation.

"Oh really Goku and what happens if your wrong, if you are wrong in the end your going to have nothing but your son's death on your conscience and you really think sending him into this won't end in failure on your part?" Cell questioned as Goku grinned at him.

"I'm sure Cell because Gohan here is even stronger then me." Goku told as as everyone's eyes except Ash's went wide even Cell's.

"What's that, how is that possible!?" Cell questioned wondering if Goku was just joking around and trying to get under his skin to get him to let down his guard.

"Trust me Cell it's possible." Goku said as he turned to his son.

"Come on Gohan do this and we can all home and you can get back to studying like you wanted." Goku said trying to encourage his son to fight.

"But Dad what makes you think I'm stronger than you?" Gohan asked as Piccolo joined in again.

"Yes Gohan he's 11 years old, he's just a child Goku, the only thing your doing is sending your son to his death." Piccolo told trying to talk Goku out of getting his own son killed.

"Come on Piccolo Ash was able to damage Cell as much as possible so Gohan should be able to do just as much." Goku stated as Gohan wondered what his father had in mind.

"Look Piccolo I was in the hyperbolic time chamber with him the whole time, you didn't see what i saw in there, trust me Gohan's got this." Goku said as Ash wondered what the Hyperbolic time chamber was.

Goku looked at Gohan and grabbed his shoulders.

"Come on Gohan do this and you'll be able to get back to studying like you wanted too." Goku said as Gohan sweat-dropped wondering how his Dad thoguht he wanted to study in the first place when it was actually his Mom that wanted him to study.

"Okay Dad i guess I'll give it a shot." Gohan said as he felt Ash hand on his shoulder and turned to him.

"Since your going down there use this to help." Ash some flooding some his Dragon Force energy into Gohan as Gohan felt the power enter him.

"Whoa that's some power you gave me, thanks Ash I'll try to put it to good use." Gohan told as Ash nodded in helping his friend hoping it will give Gohan an edge in fighting Cell.

"So the boy's really going to fight huh, well let's see if there's any truth to your words Goku because if your wrong then it's one less person for me to worry about in the tournament." Cell said as he was hoping that Goku wasn't kidding about this as he wanted a good fight.

Gohan passed Ash's sword back to him as he took off his weighted cape.

"Good luck Gohan, teach him a lesson." Ash said giving his friend some encouragement as Gohan looked at him.

"Thanks Ash I just hope it will be enough." Gohan said as he flew down to the field as Krillin walked up to Ash.

"Hey Ash have a senzu bean." Krillin said as he presented a small green bean and Ash took it.

"What's a senzu bean?" Ash asked as he looked at the bean.

"It's a bean that fully restores your power and injures and can keep you feed for 10 days." Krillin explained as Ash ate the bean and a moment later he felt his muscles expand and felt his power return to him and he also felt full as well like Krillin said and looked at hands.

"Whoa that's amazing, how does such a bean exist?" Ash questioned as Krillin shook his head not knowing himself.

"I don't know but I don't question it as long as it's helps us." Krillin told as they focus on the battlefield now.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan screamed out as he powered up creating a huge gust of wind and letting everyone except Hercule and the camera crew feel his power as he became covered in a golden aura looking as serious as ever before.

"I-It's that really Gohan!" Piccolo said in shock of Gohan new power.

"How does a brat like him gets so strong so quickly!" Vegeta told also in shock as was the others.

Goku then remembered something.

"Oh hey Krillin you mind passing one of those senzu beans over?" Goku asked as Krillin looked at him confused wondering why he needed a senzu bean.

"Huh okay i guess but why?" Krillin asked as he passed Goku a senzu bean and Ash now had a bad feeling of what Goku is planning to do with it.

"Hey Cell here." Goku said as he tossed the senzu bean to Cell as said person caught the bean as everybody had reactions to this.

"NOOOO!" Krillin yelled.

"WHAAAAT!" Piccolo screamed out.

"WHY!" Yamcha yelled out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vegeta yelled out in rage as Trunks frozen at what Goku just did.

He just give Cell, the enemy they were trying to defeat and was trying to kill and destroy the earth, a senzu bean to heal from the damage that Ash had put on him and he was pissed about it.

"GOKU WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO GIVE CELL ALL OF THAT DAMAGE AND NOW YOU DO THIS, WHAT THE HELL IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Ash screamed as Goku backed up from how loud Ash had screamed at him.

"Hey calm down, It won't matter that I give Cell a senzu bean, Gohan will be able to give Cell the what for." Goku said perfectly calm.

Cell just looked at the senzu bean and chuckled as Goku's foolishness.

"Really, the earth's in danger and yet you can't help but be swayed by your better nature, first you send your son to fight me and now this, Goku you must have finally given up already." Cell told as he ate the bean and felt the damage done to him by Ash disappeared.

He looked at his hands before powering up and and being covered by the same aura as Gohan.

"Thank you Goku, that had a lot of kick to it." Cell said as everyone on the cliff glared at Goku as Goku chuckled nervously as the looks being shot directly at him.

Cell flew down to where Gohan was and Gohan got into a fighting stance.

"Well, you're actually going to fight, well it seems that seeing your red haired friend up there give you some hope of defeating me but hope is not enough." Cell told as he kicked Gohan and the two started exchanging blows.

Cell tried to kicked Gohan but he dodged by flying into the air.

Cell followed and tried to punch him but once again Gohan dodged and landed on the ground.

"Good job Gohan you're doing great." Goku called out as they others looked unsure about the fight.

Cell tried again punched the ground hard when Gohan dodged again.

Gohan flew up but stopped when Cell caught up to him again and started attacking again but missed every hit.

"Good you've kept up for now but you'll see my true speed." Cell said as he moved quicker this time and socked Gohan in the face making him yelp in surprise as Cell grabbed him started repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Goku aren't you going to stop this?" Krillin asked in worry for Goha's sake as Goku did now.

Ash was getting worried about his friend getting beaten like that.

Cell finally stopped and kicked Gohan down to the ground hard.

Gohan got up and wiped the blood off of his cheek and looked back at Cell.

Cell smirked seeing Gohan ready to go again.

"Alright here I come." Cell said as he rushed to him.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Well Goku has chosen his fighter of Cell and is sure to lead this fight to it's end.**

 **Will he be right or will he watch his son die in defeat?**

 **Will Chi-Chi ever calm down about wanting to kill Goku for sending Gohan into the fight.**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Also I am going to put the Poll for Dragon Shinobi's because I think people will not be happy with the current winner that is Kin Tsuchi.**

 **So I will put on one last poll for with more choices this time.**

 **I'm sure you people want Ash to have a girlfriend in the ninja world, that is why i put the Poll on in the first place so when I manage to put it on, I should get you votes soon.**

 **So if that's all to be said, leave your reviews about the chapter and the Poll and I will see you later my friends.**

 **;)**


	7. Cell Jr's attack

_(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

They watched as Gohan and Cell traded blows again.

"Man this has to be tough on Gohan." Ash said as Krillin looked confused by that.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" Krillin questioned as Ash turned to him.

"When I went to fight Cell I would always try to attack him but Gohan's at full power but he seems to be holding back and on top of that he's seems to be dodging a lot more then he is attacking." Ash told as they looked and saw Gohan on the defensive again is dodging once more.

"Yea you're right, Gohan's heart just doesn't seem to be in the fight, I wonder why?" Krillin wondered as Piccolo joined the conversation.

"It's because Gohan's pure hearted, he doesn't have the heart to kill anyone." Piccolo said as they both looked at him and looked back to the battlefield.

Gohan was still dodging but Cell managed to hit him and launched a powerful kicked sending Gohan into a few mountains.

They all looked shocked as Jimmy looked at the camera seeing what happened to Gohan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that Cell's first victim seems to be the delivering boy, oh god the horror that one of the youngest here has fallen." Jimmy told as the other Z-fighters were shocked that Gohan was beaten except for Goku and Ash as they both still felt Gohan's energy.

Piccolo was angry at this.

"Darn it Goku, see what happens when you don't listen to us, now because of you your son is dead!" Piccolo yelled at him as Goku remained calm.

"Hey stay calm look haven't you noticed that Gohan's energy hadn't disappeared." Goku said as Piccolo looked confused by that as the others heard what he said and sensed down at that battlefield.

"He's right, Gohan's energy hasn't gone down a bit." Krillin said as they saw the rocks began to shake.

BOOM

The rocks exploded as they saw Gohan with bruises and a little of blood on his forehead and his golden around him.

"He's alright." Trunks said as they saw Gohan walk up to Cell and his aura died down.

"Man kid you can take one hell of a beating can you." Cell said as Cell looked at him seriously.

"Let's stop this, this fighting is useless, I don't want to fight, I hate killing as much I hate you." Gohan said as Cell wondered where this talk was going.

"I'm starting to understand why dad said that I'm the only one who can defeat you, ever since I was a child, I've had trouble controlling my temper, whenever I get angry, I get into fights and I have no control over my powers and I never stop until the the other person is incapable of fighting back, That's why... That's why dad wanted me to fight you." Gohan explained as Cell had a little bit of a look of curiosity on his face.

"That was a very nice monologue, but if you think that warning was meant to scare me it didn't do much good but instead your speech has inspired me to anger you." Cell stated as Gohan looked stunned at that as Cell kicked him to the ground as Cell stomped his foot on Gohan's head and started pushing down making Gohan scream in pain.

"Come on boy, if you really do have some hidden power in there now's the time to use it." Cell said as he continued pushing down.

Piccolo was getting really angry seeing this happen and nothing was being done about it.

He turned to Goku.

"Goku this has gone far enough, get down there and something about this." Piccolo said as Goku looked at him.

"Don't worry Piccolo, I promise that Gohan when release he's power soon trust me." Goku said as Cell picked Gohan up and put him into a tight bear hug and crushing him making him scream in more pain.

"Come on let it all go, if you do have some power now's the time to use it." Cell said as he tighten his grip.

"That's it Goku if your not going to do anything then I will!" Piccolo said as he took off his weighted cape and turban as Goku looked at him with a stern expression.

"No you won't, trust me Gohan will release that hidden power, you have to wait." Goku told as Piccolo grew angry at that.

"No Goku, Gohan isn't like you, he does not fight for petty fights and things like that, he doesn't fight for reasons like that, he's not a cold-blooded fighter, he's an 11-year old boy, one that shouldn't have been placed into a fight like this, open your eyes already." Piccolo stated as Ash joined in.

"He's right Goku, I may not have had a father myself, but I'm sure a father wouldn't send his son to fight his battle for him, I mean look at this, Gohan is in pain and his father is doing nothing to stop it, don't you think this fight has gone on long enough Goku, end this pain for Gohan already." Ash told as Goku expression turned to shock hearing Piccolo and Ash's words and looking down to the field seeing Gohan getting crushed by Cell and hearing his painful screams as he now knew what he had sent his son into.

"Your right, I'm sorry guys, come on let's go." Goku said as he, Piccolo and Ash were about to fly to the battlefield when Cell had surprising let Gohan go and he fell to the ground.

They all looked confused at this as Cell spoke.

"Hm it seems no amount of pain on your own body will forced that power of your's out, since you refuse to show me what that power is, it's look like I'll have to resort to focus on your friends." Cell told as Gohan eyes widened as Cell flew up to the Z-fighters.

Ash and Piccolo leaped towards Cell to stop him but with greater speed then their's he dodge and stopped in front of Krillin who was holding the senzu bean pouch and took it from him.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted as Cell flew back down to the field.

"They won't be needing these." Cell said as Gohan saw what Cell did and tried to get the senzu beans back but Cell kicked him back.

"Stay back and watch." Cell said as he turned back only to see Android 16 in front of him and grabbed him in a tight bear hug.

"16 what are you doing!?" Cell said trying to get out of the grip.

"Is he crazy or something, what does he think he's doing!?" Goku said as they all wondered what the android was trying to prove out there.

They were about to jump in to help when the android called out.

"No stay where you are." 16 said as the others looked confused.

"I am going self-destruct to bring Cell down, it is best you stay back as you won't be able to survive such a blast." 16 told as Cell had a look of panic on his face hearing this.

"Cell you have cause enough suffering to these people and I can't watch it any longer as I will end you now, ARGGGG!" 16 shout as he started glowing as Ash and everyone else braced Themselves for the explosion.

Ash braced himself as he waited for the explosion.

One moment.

Another moment.

And another moment passed and no explosion.

Ash and the others realized that the explosion never came and looked at 16.

He was still glowing but then the glow disappeared and 16 looked shock that he didn't explode.

"What, was there a malfunction?" 16 questioned confused at the turn of events as was Cell.

"It's because you don't have your bomb anymore." Krillin yelled out for everyone to hear him.

"You see when Bulma and her father were repairing you, they found the bomb implanted in you and they thought it would be better to remove it, I'm sorry 16 but you can't self-destruct anymore." Krillin shouted as 16 looked disheartened at this as Cell chuckled at the turn of events.

"Well too bad 16 but blowing yourself may not have kill me anyway." Cell stated as he broke out of the grip and pointed his palm at 16's left side and blasted a ki blast that tore him apart.

Everyone was shock at this as 16's head rolled over the the camera crew scaring the hell out of them.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's try this again." Cell said as he looked at the Z-fighters on the cliff and counted them.

"Okay their is eight so that many." Cell said as he started making a few thing shot out of his stinger and they started taking shape.

They were mini Cell's but they were colored blue.

"My children, the eight people on that cliff are your opponents, make them suffer or better yet end their lives." Cell told as Gohan's expression turned into shock as the Cell Jr's laughed and started flying to the Z-fighters who got ready.

"Watch out guys, these little guys are stronger then you think!" Goku said as he flared his golden aura.

"Said's you!" Vegeta shouted as he turned into a Super Saiyan with the golden aura flaring around him.

Trunks did the same as he turned into a Super Saiyan as well.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo got ready but the humans were all scared at the little Cells.

Ash flared his Crimson aura as well.

The Cell Jr's all laughed as they reached the cliff.

One laughed in Vegeta's face as Vegeta tried to chop it but the Cell Jr blocked the chop making Vegeta shocked.

Another Cell Jr stuck it's tongue out at Krillin as Krillin tried to punch it only for it to dodged.

"Your to slow." The Cell jr said in mid-air as Krillin flew up and started attacking the Cell Jr but was missing every hit.

The Cell Jr's were all laughing as they were attacking the Z-fighters as Ash was having to pace himself as he didn't want to wear himself out like he did with Cell but these Cell Jr's were making that hard for him to do as he was attacked by his.

The Camera crew looked at the action as the camera man look up and having enough of this.

"We should really get out of here, this is no place for regular people." The camera man told as Jimmy agreed with him.

"Yes I believe that would be a great idea right about now." Jimmy said as they heard Hercule voice rang out.

"Are you kidding, no way the champ doesn't run from anything and that's final!" Hercule stated as he didn't want the viewers to see him run like a coward.

"He's so brave everyone." Jimmy said as they then heard a voice call out to them.

"Then you don't mind assisting me can you?" A voice said as they looked to see it was android 16's disembodied head as they screamed seeing a head talk when it was taken from it's body.

"Do not be alarmed, I merely wish for you to take me to where the boy resides." 16 said as Jimmy came up.

"Are you insane, Cell is there, Mr Satan shouldn't have to get involve with monsters and robots if they are to much for him." Jimmy yelled as Hercule turned to him with a angry expression.

16 spoke up again.

"You claim to wear the champion ship belt, is it a lie?" 16 said as Jimmy continued.

"IT'S NO LIE AND I'LL PROVE IT, YOU WANT ME TO BRING YOU TO THE DELIVERING BOY FINE I WILL!" Hercule shouted as he picked up 16's head.

"All I have to do is get you near the kid right?" Hercule questioned as 16 smiled at the help he was getting.

"Yes just close enough to talk to him." 16 said as he needed to help Gohan release his hidden power.

Piccolo was getting real pissed off with this Cell Jr and started throwing energy waves at the mini Cell who was dodging them and they were hitting the battlefield where Hercule was running while holding 16's heads while trying to avoid getting blown up but the Z-fighters.

"Aw you made it sound easy." Hercule said to 16.

Ash was getting really mad with these Cell Jr's, he saw Goku getting getting beat by one of them as he dodged the attack by his and grabbed it and tossed it somewhere else and pulled out his sword.

He flew fast to the Cell Jr that was getting ready to attack the down Goku.

"Hey freak!" Ash called as the Cell Jr heard Ash's call and turned around only to see Ash's sword slash through it, taking it's head off as it exploded making Goku and the others including Cell shocked.

"He actually managed to destroyed one of these damn things, unbelievable!" Vegeta said in shock as Cell was trying to figure out how that brat had managed to kill one of his spawns.

He grew angry at this turn of events, this brat was more trouble then he thought.

"You okay Goku?" Ash asked to the down Super Saiyan who was getting up.

"Yea I am, thanks Ash." Goku thanked to young fighter.

Before Ash could say anything else, the Cell Jr he faced and threw kicked him hard through some rocks making him drop his sword.

"Ash!" Krillin yelled as the Cell Jr he was fighting knocked him to the ground.

"Krillin watch out!" Gohan yelled as the Cell Jr kneed his back hard causing him to yell in pain.

Gohan gasped in horror as the Cell Jr started kicking Krillin when he was down.

" _What am I going to do, if I really do have some hidden power I have to bring it out somehow_!" Gohan thought as Hercule pulled his head out near some rocks and saw Gohan.

"Okay there's the kid, here go's nothing." Hercule said as he threw 16's near his target as Gohan and Cell turned to see 16's head being on the ground.

"Android 16!?" Gohan asked confused on how the android could've gotten here when his body was destroyed.

(BGM:dbz: Android 16 theme)

"Gohan, let it go, it is not a sin to fight for the right cause, there are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle you do not like to hurt, I know because I too have learned these feeling but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it." Android 16 told as Ash pulled himself out of the rocks and heard the words 16 said as he was amazed that an Android had wanted to protect life as any other person.

"Aw this sentimental downpour is killing me, It's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way." Cell said as he thought of something that cause Gohan's power to unleash itself as 16 continued.

"Please drop your restraints, protect the life that I loved, you have the strength my scanner sensed it, just let it go." 16 concluded as they were his last words as Cell put his foot on his head and crushed in front of Gohan's eyes.

Gohan and Ash gasped at the action as robotic parts scattered on the ground.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved." Cell stated with a smirk on his face.

" _16 you loved life you gave anything up to save it and you were just an Android, I let you die, I can't do that, I won't watch anymore, I feel it slipping_." Gohan thought as he felt something snap.

(BGM:dbz: Android 16 theme end)

Ash and Cell felt something rising in Gohan and looked at him.

" _AND I WON'T WATCH IT ANYMORE_!" Gohan screamed in his head.

"ARGGGGG!" Gohan screamed as the ground broke underneath him as Ash and Cell were bot surprised and amazed by the power Gohan is unleashing.

So much that the Z-fighters and Cell Jr's all stop fighting and looked down below and saw a sight they never thought they see.

Gohan's blonde hair was spiked up and had one long ban doing down his face and his aura going with sparks of lighting around his figure and with a look of determination on his face with tears in his eyes.

"Enough of your games." Gohan said in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Hey Guys zenotai123 here.**

 **Gohan has unleashed his true power at last.**

 **Will it be enough to end Cell rain of terror?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews for** **Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **I will be posting another chapter soon but i want to make the fight scenes sound good so it's gonna take some time.**

 **P.S no more power levels I just can't keep up it the levels of power now.**

 **So review and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	8. Gohan's true power unleashed

_(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

It was silence aside from Gohan's Aura and sparks of lighting from him.

The fighting all around had stopped to see what happened and saw Gohan's new state of power.

"Enough of this nonsense." Gohan said in a serious voice as he walked towards Cell and stopped in front of him.

Cell still had a look of shock on his face before he started chuckling.

"So you've shown your true colors perfect now the games can truly begin." Cell said as Gohan eyed the bag of senzu beans in Cell's hand before taking it quickly, so fast Cell didn't notice until it was in Gohan's hand.

"No more games." Gohan said as Cell looked at his now empty hand.

"What, you took the senzu beans, why you." Cell said as he tried to take the senzu beans back only for Gohan to disappear and reappear in front of a Cell Jr.

The Cell Jr thought it could take out Gohan easily and attack but missed.

Gohan didn't want this to take long so he chop the Cell Jr's neck cutting right through it making it's head blow up.

The body fell over and exploded making Cell look shock as was the others.

"He destroyed it in a single blow, of all the trouble these things has been causing us." Vegeta said not believing what he was seeing.

"Incredible, Gohan that was incredible." Trunks said in amazement.

Goku just laugh seeing that he was right when he said that Gohan would be the one to end this.

Piccolo pulled himself out of the rumble he was tossed in and saw Gohan's new power.

"Is that really Gohan!?" Piccolo stated in shock as Gohan turned his head to two Cell Jr's who had Krillin next to them who was injured badly.

Gohan used his speed to get down there quickly once again surprising all who was there.

"So fast!" Vegeta said in shock.

"He really did it, even with all that strength he hasn't lost any speed!" Trunks said as Ash stayed where'd he was as he knew Gohan could handle this on his own.

Gohan started walking forward towards Krillin and the Cell Jr's as they were both scared as they saw their brother was destroyed by Gohan.

One of the Cell Jr's thought of something and grabbed Krillin by the back of his gi and started to chuckle but stopped when Gohan stopped walking and extended his arm at the Cell Jr's making them scared.

The Cell Jr put his hand to Krillin's neck threatening to kill him but Gohan didn't back down.

The Cell extended it's nails to prove it's point as the other Cell Jr didn't think Gohan would back down and flew into the sky.

Krillin opened his eyes and looked at Gohan.

"G-Gohan don't worry about me just blow these things away." Krillin said as Gohan formed a Ki blast in his hand as the Cell Jr knew he wasn't playing around and dropped Krillin and flew to the sky and shot 3 Ki blast.

 _ **BOOM**_

The explosion ringed out as the Cell Jr smirked thinking it had gotten them only for it to gasp and turn around to see Gohan above him holding Krillin.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Ash and placed Krillin down and disappeared again and reappeared behind the Cell Jr making it turn to face him only to blow up when Gohan kicked it.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Vegeta said in plain shock seeing Gohan take out the Cell Jr so effortlessly.

Goku just chuckled.

Gohan flew down with his aura powered down.

" _So this is the power Goku was talking about, well let's just see him against all five of them_." Cell thought as he looked at the remaining Cell Jr's as they surround Gohan.

They charged and smoke covered the area around Gohan as the Cell Jr's attacked but failed as Gohan dodged their attacks and counterattacked.

They all looked at each other and nodded as they went to attack again.

Gohan threw the bag of senzu beans into the air and attacked.

Punching the first in the stomach, elbowing the second in the face, knocking away the third with a punch to the face and finally kicking the the fourth stunning it for a moment and backhanding it away.

All four were on the ground as Gohan lifted his hand up and catching the bag of senzu beans that he threw up in the air before.

The Cell Jr's were getting up some looking afraid and one looking angry.

Gohan put his arms up and screams as he released his power as he blew away the Cell Jr's into mountains and to the ground as everyone saw the bright display of power.

"He blew away all of them away with nothing but his energy!" Vegeta told getting more and more shock with each display shown.

"ANd look at him, he's perfectly calm, it's like he hasn't even warmed up yet." Trunks said just as shocked as his father.

Goku just watched on as Piccolo flew down to him.

"Goku are you okay?" Piccolo asked to the down Super Saiyan.

"Un yea." Goku said as Piccolo helped him up and they both looked at Gohan.

"Didn't I tell you, he's going to do it Piccolo." Goku said as he smiled down below as Piccolo looked at his student.

"Gohan." Piccolo said uncertainly.

The Cell Jr's got up from the ground and out of the mountains they were put in.

They were on the attack again as one Cell Jr created a Destructo Disk and threw it at Gohan who flew up and dodged it.

He was followed by two Cell Jr's who wanted to end him badly.

"Kamehameha!" One Cell Jr called using Goku's technique.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Another called using Piccolo technique now and both techniques hitting Gohan square on creating a smoke screen.

Two more Cell Jr's appeared up top with their hands in the place of a triangle.

"Tri-Beam!" Both of the Cell Jr's called out using Tien's best technique and creating a explosion.

They all watched on and Cell did to with a smirk on his face.

The Cell Jr's waited for the smoke to clear to see the damage they caused.

When the smoke cleared they all gained a look of fear as Gohan was completely unharmed by the attacks with the same look from the beginning of fight that was unchanged from the start.

Gohan put his arms together and let a big screams as energy waves came out and started chasing the Cell Jr's as they got hit.

"I will never forgive you monsters for what you did." Gohan said as he uppercutted one of them making the Cell Jr break and half and both parts of them landed on the ground but Gohan appeared behind him quickly as the Cell Jr looked freaked out as Gohan kicked it in half as well making it exploded as well.

He disappeared again as Two Cell Jr's were flying but Gohan flew passed them with impressive speed as he stopped and flew back quickly as he kicked another in half making it explode and going for the other and punching it in the face making it's head come off and exploding before moving his eyes to the final Cell Jr.

The final looked freaked out at this and tried to fly away but Gohan wasn't going to let it as he disappeared and reappeared behind it, he got in front and chopped the Cell Jr down into two mountain and Gohan appeared at the spot the Cell Jr was coming down to and kicked up as it came down and it exploded.

Gohan looked down and crush the hand that was left behind from with his foot.

Gohan just looked forward now that all of the Cell Jr's were gone and destroy.

Cell was angry at the fact that his spawns were destroyed so easily.

"Nothing is holding Gohan back now, he's finally learn to tap into his power at will." Piccolo said amazed at how Gohan singlehandedly destroyed all the Cell Jr's by himself.

"Now it's time to pay Cell, you're going to face up to your crimes." Goku said as Ash heard what he said and agreed at what he said.

But Ash still couldn't believe what he saw Gohan and do and completely understood why Goku was so unconcerned earlier.

" _So this is Gohan's true power huh, I guess that what Goku was trying to explain earlier, I'll have to get stronger later on to match Gohan but for some strange reason I have a bad feeling_." Ash thought as Gohan held the bag of senzu beans up.

"Pass these around Trunks." Gohan called as he threw the bag at Trunks who caught it surprised.

"Um yea." Trunks said as Cell completely ticked now.

Gohan flew up with his aura and lighting again as he stared Cell down.

He flew down in front of him from a distance.

Trunks turned back to normal and flew to Ash.

"Hey Ash, need a Senzu bean?" Trunks asked as Ash shook his head.

"I had one after my fight with Cell, if I take another their might not be enough for others and for right they need it more then me." Ash explained as Trunks nodded and flew walked to Krillin who was near Ash when Gohan dropped him off.

"Hey Krillin." Trunks said as he knew Krillin was unconscious so he put the senzu into his mouth and let it go down as he went over to Yamcha and Tien to give them theirs.

Krillin got up back his back was feeling a little stiff back his mind went off when he sensed Gohan's power and looked at him shocked.

Yamcha got up holding his arm having been broken by the Cell Jr.

"Wow I can't believe how much he's changed!" Yamcha said as awe at Gohan's new form.

"It's like he suddenly became a man." Tien said as he remembered how peaceful Gohan was and to see him like this was unreal.

"Yea you got that right." Krillin told not being able to wrap his mind around this.

"Listen up guys, I think it's time we all clear out of here, I'll stay behind and Goku and Piccolo each a senzu bean." Trunks said as they continued to look at Gohan.

Trunks told them to go and they nodded and they flew off as Krillin stayed behind for a few moments longer before flying up to the air with them.

Gohan stood ready to attack Cell and Cell was smirking like he was ready to prove he was the better of the two.

"Come." Cell said as Gohan heard and got ready and charged forward.

"Got you." Cell stated as he punched Gohan only for the punch to go through an after-image as he looked up to see Gohan waiting in the sky.

Cell charged this time and used an after-image as well when Gohan tried to kick him.

Goku and Piccolo ate their senzu beans and looked to the sky in awe seeing Gohan dodge every hit Cell was throwing at him.

"Stop mocking me you brat!" Cell yelled as he kicked him only for Gohan to block it.

Gohan then started to attack as Cell had trouble dodging them and started to get into combat with Gohan clashing his fist with his own.

Vegeta was staring into the sky watching the action unfold.

"Unreal, it's like Gohan isn't even trying." Vegeta said wishing he wouldn't be so shock so much.

Trunks was watching in awe as well.

"Oh now I get it, Gohan is able to fight Cell now because of Ash's fight was able to reveal his movements, isn't that right Goku?" Piccolo questioned as Goku stayed quiet and watched the fight.

Cell yelled as he shot a Ki-blast at Gohan but he deflected it and Cell went to punch him but missed and went to the ground and Cell followed him quickly and went to punch him again only for Gohan to disappear.

He's right there!" The camera man said as they decided to run.

Gohan and Cell clashed again making shock waves appear making the Satan fall to the ground and bracing themselves.

Gohan flew down right in front of the camera man making him gasp.

"TAKE THIS!" Cell yelled with his fist full of Ki as the Camera man screamed in fright as Cell brought his fist down.

 _ **BOOM**_

Cell's attack left a huge hole in the ground.

He pulled out his hand from the ground and looked at the mountain top and saw Gohan dropping the crew down on it.

"What how did he move them?" Cell questioned in anger at being bested by child.

Gohan flew up and and dropped down to the field ready to go again.

Cell stands angry at Gohan's uncaring look.

The Z-fighters looked in awe at the events.

Ash looked unsure because of the bad feeling in the back of his head.

* * *

 **Hey Guys zenotai123 here coming at you with another chapter.**

 **Gohan's true power has been unleashed and has destroyed the Cell Jr's.**

 **Now he finds himself against the monster Cell.**

 **Will he defeat him and restore peace to the world?**

 **What is the bad feeling going through Ash's head?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **P.S. no more power levels, i can't keep up it anymore guys.**

 **Well that's all for now, enjoy the chapter and remember to review.**

 **See ya later my friends. ;)**


	9. Gohan's power and Ash's bad feeling

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon and i never will so enjoy the chapter.**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Gohan and Cell stared each other as Lightning crackled around Gohan's figure as Goku watch on with smile on his face.

"That's it Gohan." Goku said seeing his son so calm in the fight.

Piccolo spoke up.

"Well it's looks like watching Ash's fight with Cell has really helped him out." Piccolo told not taking his eyes off of Gohan.

"Thanks but I doubt that, right now Gohan's is way beyond my or Ash's help." Goku stated as Piccolo looked at him.

"He is!?" Piccolo said surprised at this.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were in awe at Goku had said.

"Yea I'd say, he's winning." Krillin said as Yamcha nodded at that.

"Yea it's almost too good to be true." Tien said as Vegeta watched on as well holding his shoulder.

" _No this is maddening, it's bad enough Kakarot and the new kid has surpass me in power but now his son has too_." Vegeta in anger as he looked and saw his purple haired son walk up to him.

"Here Dad, take this." Trunks said as he held out a senzu bean for him to eat as Vegeta scowled and took it and looked at it.

"Damn I hate when I am forced to take these." Vegeta told in anger as Cell started to attack Gohan again, only for Gohan to bend backwards who tried to kick the green monster only to vanish and appear again in the sky.

Gohan started flying up to him and Cell attacked Gohan with a wave of hits as Gohan blocked and dodged everything Cell threw at him.

"WHY DO MY PUNCHES ALWAYS MISS YOU!" Cell told with anger clearly in his voice as he continued to attack as they were flying down to a mountain.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Cell sated as he punched again missing Gohan as punched the mountain making it fall apart as he looked for Gohan.

He turned around and saw Gohan waiting up in the air with the same expression he had from the beginning.

He turned the rest of his body turn only to become shocked from seeing Gohan right in front of him.

"You!" Cell as his shocked face turned back into anger.

He started to growl as he body lit up with Ki and started to brighten up and screamed as he flared his power.

It blew up the mountain they were at.

The smoke cleared to show Gohan and Cell still at their current places in the air as Gohan flew back and to the ground and waited for Cell to follow.

Cell growled angrily at this.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Cell yelled to him as he flew to the ground as well.

"Don't get to confident for I have yet to show you young warrior what I'm truly capable of but you will see soon enough." Cell told as Gohan looked at him and opened his mouth.

"Can it." Gohan said as Cell had a surprised look on his face before it turned into a smirk.

"Ah a cheeky one, well then lets see how well you fare against me when I fight at full strength." Cell admitted as Krillin and the others looked shocked at this.

"No!" Krillin said not believing this.

"What, you mean he wasn't even trying up until now!?" Tien questioned in shocked at this info.

"No great." Yamcha said scared as Vegeta looked pissed off and Trunks looked nervous.

"Where is this fiend hiding all of his power?" Vegeta questioned in anger as Trunks thought the same thing.

"He's only bluffing, he's trying to scare Gohan." Trunks said as Goku and Piccolo watched on.

Ash was looking nervous as well and the bad feeling he kept feeling at that back of his head was making the nervousness worse.

Cell screamed as he released his power as his golden aura appeared and everyone felt his power increasing as the area shook from his power.

"I've been waiting for him to turn it up." Gohan said as the wind blow faster around them all.

"Well I guess this shoots my theory out the window." Trunks stated as Vegeta continued to watch on.

"Incredible!" Vegeta told he felt all this power coming from Cell.

"Don't give up now Gohan." Piccolo told as the others braced themselves from the wind being blown.

"I don't believe this." Tien told as Yamcha agreed.

"It's like it's getting stronger." Yamcha said as Krillin covered his eyes.

"The whole planet gonna explode." Krillin told as Cell let out one final screamed before the field exploded from his power as they all braced themselves as Hercule and the TV crew got blown away.

The Z-fighters were either on the ground or in the air as Gohan stayed where he was as Lightning crackled around him.

"It looks it's time to find out what Cell can really do." Goku said feeling unsure for a moment as Piccolo had a look of disbelief.

"It's amazing, he's making the whole earth shake!" Piccolo said in awe and shock.

"This freak is totally out of control, but how do we stop something like that?" Krillin questioned as Ash thought the same thing.

Cell was finally at full power as He smirked at Gohan.

"Ah so kid, are you impressed by what you see?" Cell asked to the youngest Super Saiyan.

"Is that all you got?" Gohan shot back as Cell eyes widened as he chuckled.

He then growled as he punched Gohan in the face and smirked knowing that he hit him.

"Man he's quick." Trunks said not seeing Cell move that fast.

"His speed has increased as much as his power, incredible." Vegeta said as Cell continued to smirk only for it to become shock after seeing Gohan look at him with a unphased looked.

Cell was about to punch again only for Gohan's fist to be implanted into his gut.

Cell backed away feeling tons of pain in his gut as he coughed out some blood.

Trunks was unable to say anything as Goku floated down to the ground.

Cell looked enraged at this and prepared to try again only for Gohan to uppercut him with his fist and knocking him back.

Cell used his hands to stop himself from moving and tried to pick himself up only to fall back to the ground again.

He tried again only to fall backwards this time.

He spat out more blood again as he stood up this time.

Cell had a look of disbelief of his face seeing all of this happening to him.

"You did this, it can't be!" Cell said in shock and pain as Gohan just stood there with his aura flaring and the lightning around him.

Cell was struggling with the pain he suffered.

"He only hurt two punches that made contact, so why am i so damaged." Cell said walking backwards in much pain.

The others were watching in awe as Vegeta's eye was twitching watching this go on.

"I've got a feeling that Gohan just won it all you guys." Krillin said as he saw how much pain Cell was in.

"Remember Krillin it's not over till it's over." Piccolo said as Trunks joined in.

"I don't want to jinx him but I think Krillin might be right." Trunks hoping that Cell was finished for good after this.

Goku just stood where he was and kept smiling at this fact that his son was winning this fight.

Ash just stood where he was as he wondered why Gohan doesn't end Cell's life right here and now while he has the chance.

Gohan just stood in his place as Cell growled.

"Why doesn't Gohan just finish Cell off?" Krillin questioned as Ash wondered the same thing as the Z-fighters stood still.

Gohan started walking forward towards Cell.

Gohan stopped right in front of Cell.

"You are as foolish as your father, it's time for you to learn some respect." Cell said enraged as pulled his right leg back and swung only for Gohan to block with his arm as Cell repeated the cycle over and over again.

"Now fight me!" Cell yelled as he swung again only this time Gohan caught the leg mid-kick.

Gohan yelled as he kicked Cell in the face sending him flying across the field.

Cell pulled himself up as he looked at Gohan with a shocked expression.

"I will not be humiliated by a child, this has gone far enough, I am tried of playing these games." Cell told as he stood up and flared his aura again.

" _This can't be happening, I am complete, it is impossible for a Saiyan child to defeat me, I am the ultimate fighter, I have no equal yet somehow this one is different, very well if I must prove myself once again then so be it but this will be the last time_." Cell thought as Gohan started walking towards him again.

Cell yelled as he created two Destructo Disk in his hands and made them full size.

Krillin noticed this and yelled out to the young Super Saiyan.

"Look out!" Krillin out to him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said fearing for his safely.

Goku just stayed quiet as did Ash.

"Destructo Disk!" Cell called out as he threw both Disks at Gohan.

But Gohan brought his hands up and caught both Disk.

Cell looked shocked as did the others.

"Whoa he caught them, he caught the disk!" Krillin said in shock in awe.

"Impossible!" Vegeta stated in shock.

"Gohan!" Trunks said in shock getting more amazed by the moment.

" _That's it Gohan use your training_." Goku thought as he watched on.

Gohan destroyed both Disk making Cell angry.

"You little fool, I will show you what true power is." Cell said as he powered up more.

Cell flew up as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Cell called as he sent the spiraling beam at Gohan.

"Haha, now what will you do." Cell stated as Gohan spoke.

"Watch and Learn." Gohan said as he smacked the beam into the air above him as it exploded.

"Curse you." Cell said to the boy.

Cell flew back tot he ground and started firing random ki-blast at Gohan who was not even feeling any of them.

"What, he's still standing!" Cell said in complete shock of none of his attacks working.

" _Those attacks with right through him, impossible_!" Cell though in utter shock.

"Look Krillin, the tables has turned on Cell, I think Gohan's got him." Trunks said to the bald fighter.

"Yea, it's unbelievable, wow do you think he could beat him this time?" Krillin questioned to the others.

"He will." Piccolo said as Ash felt that bad feeling coming back again.

Gohan just kept walking towards Cell.

Cell just stood there scared as Gohan came closer.

"What are you so afraid of Cell, isn't this what you wanted, I warned you, I told you what would happened if you pushed me too far but you didn't listen, you forced me to awaken my hidden power and now that you've seen it, you're afraid because you that I'm going to destroy you." Gohan said as Cell was actually shaking.

Cell jumped away and flew into the sky with Gohan and everyone else watching.

"Alright I think Cell in chickening out." Krillin said as Cell stopped and looked to his opponent and cupped his hand.

"KAMEHAME!" Cell spoke out as everyone heard him and he gathered energy.

"No don't do it Cell!" Goku said as the wave of energy was giant.

"Here you go, let's see you try and stop this, I'm going to blow up the earth and there's nothing you can do." Cell said far in the sky but they all heard him.

"Gohan, get out of there, he's gonna do it!" Krillin said freaking out as Gohan just stood where he was.

"HAAAAA!" Cell called as he let loose the giant wave of power as eevryone just saw blue in the air coming down on them as even Ash looked completely fearful of this.

"NOOOO!" Goku screamed as they all watched it come down even Hercule and his crew.

"No not like this." Vegeta said as he held his head down as the beam beam got closer and Gohan was mattering something.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HAAAA!" Gohan called as he unleashed his own Kamehameha at Cell's.

"No what have you done!" Cell said in shock as his attack was being pushed back by Gohan's as the wind blow everyone back.

"NOOO!" Cell yelled as Gohan's attacked grew in size larger then his and screamed engulf him.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Vegeta got out of the sand from the wind blowing him away and looked at Gohan.

" _How could Gohan have that much power inside him, he released a bigger Kamehameha wave then Cell's, he should be completely tired, what's his secret_." Vegeta thought as the others got out of the sand as well.

"Whoa, who knew getting rid of Cell would be such a blast." Krillin said as he weakly chuckled at his own joke.

"No Cell is still alive!" Piccolo said as he still sensed Cell presence.

"There's no way he can be." Trunks said not believing what Piccolo said.

"Yea that energy wave swallowed him up completely." Krillin said as Goku and Ash looked up.

" _It looks like Piccolo's right, Gohan may have slowed him down but he very much alive_." Goku thought as Gohan looked up to see Cell missing his left hand, his right and left leg and his crown like head was broken.

Gohan smirked at the damage and Ash bad feeling only got worse.

" _I'm proud of you Gohan, you've mastered your power, now go show Cell what you're made of_." Goku thought as Tien spoke up and said something that concerned both Goku and Ash.

"Hey, what's wrong, what's he waiting for?" Tien questioned as they realized Gohan was just standing there as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"No he's a boy, there's no way that little brat could be so strong!" Cell said in pain as Gohan chuckled.

Piccolo just realized something.

"Hey if he waits to long, Cell will regenerate himself, remember he has my Cell's inside him." Piccolo said as Ash was now realizing the danger to this bad feeling now.

Goku turned towards Gohan now fully concerned.

"Gohan, you've got to take Cell down now before he could regenerate." Goku yelled to him as Gohan turned his head to his father.

"Take him down now, no I think I'll wait, I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." Gohan said as Ash was fearing the worse now and the bad feeling he had now made perfect sense.

"Wait no Gohan." Goku said confused by his son's sudden attitude.

"He's running out of time Goku." Piccolo warned as Goku nodded as Cell was trying to regenerate his missing parts.

"GOHAN, listen to me, you've got to get him, do it now, we all now you have the power, it's time to use it!" Goku yelled as Gohan turned his attention back to Cell as he fully regenerated his missing limbs.

"You wreathe child, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" Cell screamed as Ash only had one thought on his mind.

" _This has gone very bad_." Ash thought in nervousness.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **Well Gohan has completely overwhelmed Cell.**

 **But Cell is not liking it one little bit.**

 **How will he respond to this?**

 **Will Gohan finally end Cell?**

 **Will Ash's bad feeling go away?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave your reviews.**

 **See you later my friends. ;)**


	10. Goku's death and Cell's return

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon and i never will so enjoy the chapter.**

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano)_

 _{Remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _{Inside a world of broken words}_

 _{You cannot hide}_

 _{You try to find the reasons why}_

 _{As days collide}_

 _{The seconds keep on passing, without a sound you turn around}_

 _{And as you walk away I call to you}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a look around, you are not alone}_

 _{If you'd only stop and close your eyes}_

 _{You'd find the answers}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember}_

 _{Don't you let go}_

 _{Take a another breathe when you're lost again}_

 _{If you'd only break the walls within}_

 _{You'd find the courage}_

 _{When you feel like the world is falling in}_

 _{And you can't seem to find the way back in}_

 _{Don't cry}_

 _{Just hear these words and remember again}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{Oh oh oh}_

 _{OH OH OH}_

 _(Opening: Magenta by Nano end)_

Cell in creamed in rage as he flared his aura and his body and muscles grew in size and dropped to the ground in front of Gohan.

"Oh man that doesn't look good." Krillin said as Ash disagreed as those muscles looked really heavy and thought they might cause Cell to slow down a bit.

"Boy you won't defeat me, a worthless Saiyan like you can't compete with me, I am perfect and I will make you pay!" Cell stated as throwing a punch but Gohan dodged making his fist go through the ground.

Cell flew at Gohan and attacked again and again but he kept missing as Ash's thought was proven right of Cell moving to slow with those muscles.

"Cell might have power but he can't catch Gohan, he's too bulky, his size is slowing him down." Trunks told confirming what Ash thought as Gohan kicked Cell in the face hard.

"You're not a boy, you're a monster!" Cell said as he choked up spit.

Gohan moved forward and kicked Cell in the gut hard.

Cell fell to his knees trying to get up.

"What have you done to me!?" Cell said as he started choking up something as his chest began to pop up as he put his hand over his mouth trying to prevent something from leaving.

"Hey look!" Krillin told to the others.

"Looks like something's happening to Cell." Trunks said.

"He's sick." Piccolo said as Ash wondered if that hit was causing Cell to throw up or something.

Cell repeatedly puffed his chest as whatever was coming out would be out soon.

"It won't be long now." Piccolo said as Ash agreed feeling Cell's power beginning to drop.

"His life force is getting weaker." Goku told as Piccolo continued.

"And in a moment, Cell's complete power will have left him for good." Piccolo told as Trunks looked at him.

"What how do you know that?" Trunks questioned to the Namekian.

"Watch and you'll see what I mean." Piccolo answers as Ash looked on to the battlefield.

"It's almost over." Ash said to himself quietly but Piccolo heard him just with his Namekian hearing but didn't say anything on the matter.

Cell tried to keep what was coming out in but couldn't as he spat out a huge spit wad and it landed on the ground.

"What surprised the Z-fighters and mostly Ash was that the spit wad was a blonde haired girl who seemed to be unconscious.

"Look it's android 18, I don't believe it, she was inside of Cell the whole time!" Tien said in shock of the android still being alive.

"No but it can't be but I thought she was a goner!" Krillin said in the same amount of shock as Ash.

"Guys I didn't get the full story so can someone fill me in on this android business." Ash said in confusing now as Piccolo turned to him.

"We'll explain later Ash, for now let's concentrate on what's happening." Piccolo said as Ash nodded even though he'll have to wait until later to get the full story of this female girl or android as they were calling.

"But if she's free then what does that mean?" Trunks questioned unsure of what this means for Cell.

"The end of Cell." Piccolo said as Ash looked carefully at Cell to see any change.

" _I hope your right Piccolo_." Goku thought as Cell continued to cough up spit as Gohan watched on.

"I get you for this." Cell stated but started to feel strange as the wind pushed the sand away from Cell as his body started to change.

"Oh man what's happening?" Yamcha said as Goku and Ash watched carefully.

Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much less humanoid, he also becomes quite a bit less muscular. His exoskeleton is still emerald green and lime green with black spots, but now has black plates on the arms and legs and the black spots on his hands are completely gone. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it is in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two jutting sections of his head now go straight into the air,His tail is longer and slightly thicker than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming segmented orange and black instead of emerald green and black from his previous form. His voice is deeper than his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead are now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips are now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache.

"Look he's changed, he isn't in his perfect form anymore!" Trunks said in shock at how this was going.

"Yes Gohan has won, Cell was no match for him." Piccolo told as Vegeta stared in awe at the turn of events.

" _I don't believe it_!" Vegeta thought as Cell looked at Gohan in rage."

"BOY, YOU LITTLE INSECT YOU'VE MADE A FOOL OF ME, RAHHHH!" Cell yelled in rage as he charged at Gohan and missed again.

He kept trying but still miss until Gohan punched him in the stomach sending Cell across the field again.

"That's the way." Krillin said with a beaming smile knowing they would get out of this soon.

"Gohan finish him off now!" Piccolo yelled to the young Saiyan before Cell had any other tricks to play.

Cell got up as Gohan walked towards him.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Cell said in complete fear as he slipped and almost from into the crater behind him but caught the edge before falling.

Gohna put his foot on Cell's hand.

"Give up or fall." Gohan said as Cell trued to pull himself up.

"NOO!" Cell said as Gohan put his foot on Cell's face and kicked him into the deep crater.

Cell stopped in mid-air and flew back to the top but Gohan kicked him when he made it to the top sending him into a few rocks.

"I will get you for this boy I swear I will." Cell said as Gohan walked towards him again.

"Cell give up, you ain't going to beat me." Gohan said to the defeated android.

"Gohan is just toying with him." Piccolo said wondering what was going through Gohan's head.

"NOW GOHAN, END IT RIGHT NOW, THEIR NO TIME TO WASTE, GET HIM GOHAN!" Goku yelled out to his son who started walking towards Cell again.

"Why isn't he listening, he needs to end this now while he has the chance." Ash said feeling the bad feeling coming back to him again.

Cell was shaking in fear seeing the child come closer to him.

"No stay back, HAAAAAAA!" Cell yelled as he powered up and the ground broke apart as he did and the wind picked up a lot as the others wondered what he was doing.

Cell's face began to blow up as did his body too and it started to grow.

Gohan wondered what he was up to.

"What is Cell trying to do now, look at the size of him?" Krillin asked to everyone.

" _I don't like the look of this_." Trunks thought as Goku spoke.

"Run Gohan!" Goku yelled to his son as Cell started laughing.

"Boy this is the end for you, you thought that you could beat me but you can't, I'm going to blow myself up now and I'm going to take you with me, say goodbye to your planet." Cell said as Gohan's face turned to shock hearing what Cell said.

"No don't!" Gohan said in shock as the others heard what he said.

"What, blow up the earth!" Vegeta said in shock as Goku growled at this.

"Yes that's right, Cell's not bluffing this time, I know he'll do it." Piccolo said with a look of anger at this as the others look scared at the threat.

"Hahaha, you lose little man I'm going to destroy this planet." Cell told as Gohan got ready to attack again.

"No you won't!" Gohan said ready to hit him but Cell held his hand up stopping him.

"Watch out, you might make me explode, you don't want to make me upset, one little shock will set me off, then it will be bye bye planet Earth." Cell told as he continued to grow bigger and Gohan shaked in anger knowing he couldn't do anything to stop this.

"One minute boy and it will be all over." Cell said laughing as Gohan looked on.

"We're done for." Krillin told.

"No someone has to come up with a plan." Tien said as Piccolo spoke.

"Darn this time there's nothing we can do." Piccolo said as Krillin shaked in fear of this being the end.

"40 more seconds left." Cell told as Gohan shake in anger.

"I could've destroyed Cell now there's nothing I can do, I failed and their's nothing I can do." Gohan said as he dropped to his hands and knees as his aura disappeared.

Gohan pounded the ground in shame.

"I've been a fool, I let Cell win again." Gohan said as the others watched.

"Gohan's in trouble guys." Krillin told to the others.

"No time is running out!" Trunks said in panic.

"Cell has beaten us again, it's over." Piccolo said as Cell continued to laugh as Goku stayed quiet.

"Goku do you have a plan or something?" Ash asked to the older Saiyan as Goku tuned to face him and the others.

"What is it Goku, is Ash right when he said you have a plan?" Krillin asked to his best friend.

The only thing they all got was a smile from the kind Saiyan warrior which confused them.

Ash however saw the smiled and his eyes became wide with it was the same kind of smile he had when he died saving his friends.

"What, what do you want us to do?" Krillin asked to Goku.

"Listen their not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now." Goku told as they looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo questioned as Trunks and Ash's faces looked grim at this.

"No don't,I think I know what you have plan Goku, you don't have to do this." Trunks said as Goku put two fingers to his forehead and gave a little wave to his friends.

"Goodbye friends." Goku said as Vegeta turned to him shock at what he was saying.

"Goku wait don't leave us." Krillin pleaded to his friends as Cell laughed again.

"10 more seconds and the Earth will be gone, I guess we'll call the game a draw." Cell said as Gohan shaked in rage.

Goku disappeared from view in front of the Z-fighters.

"NOOOOO!" Krillin yelled as Goku teleported in front of Gohan and Cell making Gohan look up to his father.

Goku looked at Cell with a serious expression.

Goku looked at his so as Cell looked frightful at what Goku was planning.

"Hey you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you." Goku said to his son.

"What, Dad." Gohan said in confusion.

"Take care of your mother she needs you, tell her I had to do this Gohan." Goku said as Gohan looked shocked at this.

The wind picked up as Goku flashed a warm smile at his Son before looking at Cell with his serious expression as Cell tried to stop him.

"Goku!" Piccolo said but couldn't do anything about this.

"NO DON'T!" Cell said but he and Goku disappeared from view as Gohan raced to stop it but was too late as as he screamed.

"NO COME BACK!" Gohan screamed out to his father.

"GOKUUUUU!" Krillin screamed out as The others looked completely shocked at Goku's decision.

Piccolo saw Ash putting two fingers to his forehead preparing to follow but Piccolo stopped his.

"No Ash, you'll be caught in the explosion as well!" Piccolo said as Ash looked down knowing he couldn't stop this.

 _(Scene change)_

"Ah Goku what have you done, are you out of your mind!" King kai said as Bubbles and Gregory were freaking out as Goku teleported to his planet with Cell.

"Sorry guys this was the only place I could think of to bring him." Goku said as King kai looked completely unsure by that.

"Well you could've called first." King kai said as Cell started yelling as Time was up.

The power began to unleash was causing the planet to break apart and King Kai's house was destroy in the progress.

A bright light engulf everyone as Cell exploded.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Their was nothing left.

 _(Scene change)_

Back on the Cell games arena they all felt Goku's energy disappear as Gohan shaked on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Goku he's gone." Piccolo said as Krillin fell to the ground.

"Goku." Krillin said as Gohan looked to the sky.

"DADDDDD!" Gohan screamed to the sky as the tears rolled down his face.

Gohan slammed his fist to the ground saddened at the fact that his father was gone.

The others looked on as Ash started walking towards Gohan.

When he got there, he kneed down to Gohan and put a hand on him.

"That's it, let it all out buddy." Ash said as he tried to calm down his friend.

"It's all my fault, Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself, I wish it would've been me, now he's gone and I'm still here." Gohan stated still crying.

"Hey don't blame yourself, if it wasn't for You and your Dad we would've all been history, you both saved us, your Dad was very proud of you Gohan, you know that, he had to do what he had to do because he loves you." Ash told as Gohan looked at him and saw a tear go down his cheek because he saw the death of a great man that reminded him of his sacrifice to save his friends.

"Now come on, lets go." Ash said helping Gohan up from the ground as he saw Krillin walk over to the unconscious android 18.

"Android 18, I almost forgot about her, come on you guys she needs our help, she still alive." Krillin said as he picked up Android 18 bridal style as the others still looked down from Goku's death.

Ash stayed next to Gohan who hasn't moved yet.

Gohan then looked up to the sky.

"Dad." Gohan said as Krillin walked up to the Z-fighters until Vegeta spoke up.

"Krillin, why are you doing, put that Android down right now." Vegeta said to the bald fighter.

"What!" Krillin said shocked.

"Destroy it now, it's still alive." Vegeta said wanting for this business to be over.

"No she's hurt, come on she's that bad, she just needs some help that's all." Krillin said not wanting to destroy the female Android.

"Your pathetic go do what you want I don't care." Vegeta said turning his head to the other side.

Ash looked at Gohan again to see him looking down again.

Suddenly felt that bad feeling come back to him again and was proven right when the wind started picking getting the attention of the Z-fighters again.

They all turned to where the wind was blowing from.

"Hey what's that!?" Piccolo questioned as they all looked at the smoke building and can see some something behind the smoke.

The wind blow and they all felt a familiar power.

"No it can't be!" Vegeta said as in shock.

Suddenly a yellow ki-blast went passed Gohan and Ash and hit Trunks dead center through his chest and out the back sending him across the field as Vegeta watched in horror as his son was shot down.

They all then heard a familiar voice.

"Hahaha my aim is as good as ever, so good to be back." Cell said as they all saw him with a smirk on his face happy that he was back.

Ash and Gohan both had one thought on their mind at this.

" _You've got to be kidding me_!" Ash and Gohan thought as the same time.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here coming at you with another update.**

 **Goku has died saving the Earth but the true battle has now only just begun.**

 **Can Cell truly be defeated?**

 **Will the Z-fighters prevail against Cell?**

 **You'll have to found out next time on Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews.**

 **Also the holidays are almost over to I am back on the clock to writing.**

 **Alright that's all for now, be well my friends and I will see you later. ;)**


	11. The Final Battle

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon and i never will so enjoy the chapter.**

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B) _**(Perfect for Dragon Ball Z)**

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Let's pretend like its '98_  
 _Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays_  
 _Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A_  
 _Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain_  
 _Now let's pretend like I'm on the stage_  
 _And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (ok)_  
 _And everybody know my name (B.o.B)_  
 _And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang_  
 _Oh yea and I just dropped my new album_  
 _On the first week I did five hundred thousand_  
 _Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall_  
 _And then a world tour just to top it all off_  
 _And let's pretend like they call me the greatest_  
 _Selling out arenas with big ass stages_  
 _And everybody loved me and no one ever hated_  
 _Let's try to use imagination_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Okay, let's pretend like this never happened_  
 _Like I never had dreams of being a rapper_  
 _Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes_  
 _Like I never used to runaway into the blackness_  
 _Now let's pretend like it was all-good_  
 _Like I didn't live starring in a notebook_  
 _Like I did the things I probably knew I should_  
 _But I didn't have neighbors that's why they call it hood_  
 _Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name_  
 _Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray_  
 _I'm talking back before the mixtapes_  
 _Before the videos and the deals and the fame_  
 _Before they ever once compared me to Andre_  
 _Before I ever got Myspace_  
 _Before they ever noticed my face_  
 _So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone, they're just memories_  
 _And it seems yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone)_

 _Let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen_  
 _Let's pretend things would've been no different_  
 _Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation_  
 _Pretend he just made excuses that_  
 _Was so paper thin they could blow away wit the wind_  
 _Marshall you never gone make it,_  
 _Makes no sense to play the game it ain't no way that'll you win_  
 _Pretend he just stand out side all day and play with his friends_  
 _Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend_  
 _And it wasn't time to move in school no changing again_  
 _He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid_  
 _He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit_  
 _And he never dreamed he can ripped stadiums he just lazy as shit_  
 _Fuck a talent show in the gymnasium bitch_  
 _You won't amount to shit quit day dreaming kid_  
 _You need to get ya cranium check you thinking like an alien_  
 _It just ain't realistic_  
 _Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit_  
 _And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed with_  
 _And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics_  
 _He slept through his plane and he missed it_  
 _He's gonna have a hard time explaining to Haley and Laney these food stamps and W-I-C shit_  
 _'Cause he never risked shit, he hoped and he wished it_  
 _But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even hear it he pretends that_

 _Airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B end) _**(If your wondering where I got the idea to use this as the new theme song, look up DrabaZ Doug, I could use a wish - DBZ AMV, look it up and watch it, it's really good trust me.)**

After seeing Trunks get struck down, the Z-fighters look at Cell in shock and horror at the return of the monster Cell.

Cell had his golden aura flared up but this time he had Lightning crackling around him like Gohan did in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Cell laughed seeing their expressions.

"What's wrong, surprised to see me." Cell said as Ash and Gohan clenched their fist.

"Cell you monster look what you did to Trunks!" Gohan said angrily as Trunks shaked from the pain from the attack.

"What do you want from us Cell!?" Vegeta questioned to the monster who shot down his son.

"Tell us!" Ash yelled in anger as Cell chuckled.

"Nothing, I have everything I need now." Cell said calmly as he had his perfect form back and had more power the before.

"But, but he's dead!" Yamcha questioned confused and scared on how Cell could have survived his own explosion.

Cell chuckled again.

"You thought you've never see me again didn't you, well too bad I'm alive, But I'm afraid I can't say the same for Goku, want to know how I survived the blast, well it was actually quiet simple, it's in here, it's part of my design, every cell has a life of it's own, I can't die it is impossible, even if I self-destruct I will always come back." Cell told remembering Goku teleporting him to King Kai's planet and then self-destructing killing himself, Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory and destroying the planet.

"I don't remember much after the explosion but somewhere among the remains of the planet the core of my being still existed, one living cell survived and that was all I needed for my rebirth, soon that single living cell began to multiply into many, it wasn't long before I became conscious of my transformation, I could feel every part of my body growing, crackling with new life and energy, my shapeless mass began to spout new limbs, first my legs then my arms and in no time my whole body was restored, at first I could hardly believe I have brought myself back from the brink of extinction, that was when I realized that each of my cells must hold of my former self, each one programmed to make me whole again, and to my great delight I had returned with my complete power intact." Cell said remembering one one the cells in the remains of King Kai's planet and it restoring Cell to life and him still having his power intact.

"Causing my own self-destruction was the best thing that ever happen to me, I was reborn, I must give Dr Greo credit for his genius design, my complete power has been restored even though I've lost Android 18, my cells has tasted the power and stored it away re-awakening it after the explosion while my new body grew, I also discovered ability to perform the Instant Transmission technique, somehow during the blast my cells had absorbed the knowledge from Goku, so there you have it, you can say I'm new and improved, Goku failed and so will all of you, but I'm willing to give you another chance." Cell told end his story one how he survived and smirked at the Z-fighters and Gohan looked real angry at Cell right now.

"So which one of you cowards is the bravest?" Cell asked as Gohan shook before turning back into Super Saiyan 2.

"Gohan no!" Vegeta said as Ash moved back little from the force Gohan just unleashed.

"You don't scare me Cell." Gohan said powering up and then smiling at Cell who smirked in return.

"Still won't give up." Cell said as Gohan retorted.

"Not a chance." Gohan stated with a smile on his face.

"Really." Cell said.

"That's right, one thing I learned from my father is to never give up even though the odd are stacked against you, if you're as powerful as you say you are then bring it on." Gohan told as Cell growled as Vegeta watched on.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gohan questioned to the monster in front of him.

"You still have a lot to learn boy, I make sure you end up just like Goku." Cell said as they Z-fighters braced themselves but before they could they heard a groan and turned and looked behind them to see Trunks shaking on the ground.

"Look Trinks is moving, he's still alive!" Krillin said in shock as Trunks threw up blood.

Vegeta looked horrified at his son's condition.

Yamcha ran towards Trunks.

"Trunks hang on, he's in really bad shape, he might not make it!" Yamcha said in shock as Vegeta began to think in horror for his son.

" _Trunks my son, Kakarot this is all your fault, how could I let this happen to my son, he has sacrificed everything for me and I have done nothing but ignore him, No I won't give up on him, there's still time to change things, Cell has cross me for the last time, he has tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestors but this, This time he's gone too far, he will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my son_!" Vegeta thought in rage as he stared at his son's body.

"RAGGGG!" Vegeta screamed out as Gohan, Ash, Piccolo, Krillin and Cell looked at him before he rushed towards Cell and turning Super Saiyan.

"CELL!" Vegeta screamed shooting a large Ki Beam at Cell who braced himself for the impact.

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_ **!**

The explosion ranged loud as Vegeta screamed again and started shooting Ki blast back and forth at the smoke Cell resided at the ground continued to shake from the multiple attacks as the others covered themselves from the smoke rising as Tien and Yamcha covered Trunks body.

Vegeta finally stopped attacking for a moment.

"Man, what's up, talk about over doing it, what's he thinking." Krillin said as Ash looked at him.

"Well he's son was just shot down Krillin, can you really blame him for blowing his top." Ash stated as Vegeta called out to the smoke covered area.

"I'll make sure he can't put himself together again, Cell come out, if you don't all blast you out." Vegeta told as he started shooting Ki blast again into the smoke.

Once he was done, he started panting knowing how much energy he used trying to make Cell pay for what he did.

There was lots of smoke the suddenly Cell out of the smoke and was in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped as he saw Cell.

"Wrong, it's over when I say it's over." Cell said as he slapped Vegeta hard in the ground with him gasping for air from the hit as they all looked on horrified.

"And it's over now!" Cell yelled as he shot a ki blast at Vegeta and Gohan raced forward when he saw it and Ash chased after him.

Gohan was about to grab Vegeta but the Ki blast hit him before he could.

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_ **!**

Ash was blown back from the force and hit the ground as everyone braced themselves.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo said as he was forced back.

Krillin protected Android 18 while Tien and Yamcha protected Trunks body as the smoke started to clear.

"Why would Gohan sacrifice himself to save Vegeta, I will never understand the way of these Saiyans." Cell said as the smoke cleared revealing Gohan with the left said of his upper Gi gone and his arm bruised and blooded as he layed on top on Vegeta.

"Look at them, they belong with together, their both so weak." Cell said as Ash got up from the Ground and saw Gohan hurt from the attack.

Gohan opened his eyes and started to get up as blood feel from his broken arm as Cell chuckled from the scene.

"Gohan, I told you not to get in my way, I do hope your not continuing this fight, I wouldn't want you to suffer." Cell said as a Dragon Lance flew past his head and turned to see Ash with his palm out.

"I bet you monster." Ash shouted as Cell chuckled again at the effort showed today.

Gohan put his hand into a fist as he growled.

"Gohan no." Piccolo said as he saw Gohan in pain.

"No!" Tien said as Krillin looked angry.

"Vegeta what have you done, you hothead, you flying off the handle like that is no way to help Trunks." Krillin said as Cell flew back down to the ground.

"So I see you are still as stubborn as ever Gohan, well have it your way then, lets get this over with." Cell said with his smirk.

" _I'm not giving up, no way this is for my Dad_." Gohan thought as Piccolo looked at Krillin.

"He needs help, throw him a senzu bean!" Piccolo told to the bald fighter.

"But we don't have any left."" Krillin retorted to the Namekian.

"Go is the last chance we got, but he's hurt and Cell is so powerful, this is so unfair, Cell's sneak attack on trunks was bad enough but now Vegeta's in the shape, without these two in the fight means Cell has to face all by himself." Yamcha said as Cell cupped his hands and got into a familiar stance that the Z-fighters knew all too well and their eyes with wide.

"Gohan, this is it, it ends here, first I'll destroy you, then your friends and then this worthless planet but before I do I want you to remember something, I WILL LIVE FOREVER!" Cell told as the others gasped and he flared his aura around the field.

"Haha this place has been good to me but all my feasting here is done and I'd hate to leave without cleaning my place, soon it'd been nothing but a cloud of dust." Cell said as he charged up a Kamehameha wave.

" _I can't stop this, I can't, he's come back so strong, Dad I'm sorry It's my fault it has come to this because I didn't kill him quickly like you said,_ just like it's mine fault dad's not here with me anymore." Gohan thought then spoke out loud as Cell aura flared even bigger as Vegeta woke up and saw what happening.

He tried to get up but fell back down.

"I've become completely useless on this battlefield, I'm making a total mockery of my Saiyan race, I'm sorry Gohan, I am." Vegeta said as Gohan heard and looked at Vegeta in shock.

" _Sorry, I never thought that I'd hear that from Vegeta_!" Gohan thought as he looked back in front of him and to the ground.

"He must be saying that since he knows there's nothing we can do." Gohan said as Ash heard him praying that Gohan wasn't giving up to easily.

The wind blow to the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Gohan." Krilin said as Piccolo screamed to the sky above.

"Darn it, if only I had more power." Piccolo growled as Cell continued to gather more and more power.

His aura just kept getting bigger and bigger and the wind blow even faster than before.

Cell chuckled.

"Ultimate perfection, I have spend decades waiting for it and I thought after absorbing the Androids my gain had been won but now only now, do I understand what Dr Greo meant by those words, ultimate perfection." Cell told as Gohan just stood there without doing anything.

"What's wrong Gohan, ain't you going to try and stop me now." Cell told as he chuckled again.

"What's the point, I know I've lost the one chance to beat you, now all of us will die together and be with my Dad." Gohan said as he looked to the ground.

"Ha how boring, I expected the end to be a little more dramatic but if this is all I get then there is no use in dragging it out." Cell said as the wave started to form in his hands.

Gohan just watched on.

" _So this is it, this is how it ends_." Gohan thought as he began to lose hope in victory.

" _You've got to be joking, giving up already, well that's nothing like the Gohan I know_." Goku voice ranged out as Gohan's eyes widened and looked to the sky.

"Dad, where are you!" Gohan said looking around as Ash heard what he said and thought about it for a minute, if Goku was talking to Gohan even though he was dead, then Goku must be with King Kai in the other world, King Kai then explain to Ash that he had the ability to talk to people from the other world to the living just by putting their hand on his back.

 _(Scene change)_

Floating above Snake way was Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory with Halos on all of their heads and Goku's hand was on King Kai's back.

"The other world and thanks to King Kai I can talk to you telepathy, I know you have the power to beat him Gohan, I sensed it all along, now give him the biggest Kamehameha you've got, I know you can do this Gohan, I promise." Goku said encouraging his son to win this fight.

 _(Scene change)_

Back to the field Gohan heard everything Goku said to him.

"No Dad, I can't even use one of my arms and my energy is cut in half." Gohan told but to him as the other Z-fighters except Ash wondered who Gohan was talking to.

"Hey, who the heck he's talking to?" Krillin questioned as Cell rose to a response.

"Ha he's been driven insane by his own fear." Cell said thinking Gohan was so afraid he was losing his mind.

" _Remember what you learned in our training and trust yourself, it may feel like Cell's weaken you but really what's draining your strength is your own doubt, just don't listen to it_ _okay_." Goku said Ash saw Gohan gain a determine face.

"Okay it's starting to become clear now Dad, I've got one arm left but that's all I need." Gohan said as Goku nodded and Ash smiled to see his friends fighting spirit returned thanks to Goku.

" _And don't even think about feeling sorry for me because me and King Kai couldn't be having anymore fun up here if we tried_." Goku said as King Kai huffed at that.

" _Speak for yourself homewrecker_." King Kai told as Gohan looked down again.

"But Dad, it's my fault you died, I got carried away, if only I'd finished Cell off sooner I would've-..." Gohan said before Goku interrupted.

" _Hey who knows what would have happened, for all we know what you did was the best move, sometimes life's too uncertain for regrets_." Goku said as Gohan looked to the said to see Ash looking at Cell powering up.

"Yea but!"

" _If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Cell, make him pay for what he's done_." Goku said as Gohan looked back at Cell with a determined face and raised his good arm.

"I will." Gohan responded as he flared his aura making Cell and the others gasp except Ash who only smiled to see his friend back in action.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said shocked seeing his student getting ready to strike back.

"He's finally ready to face him." Krillin said as Gohan pulled arm forward then back.

"KA-ME-HA-ME...!" Gohan chanted as Cell smirked finally glad to seeing some resistant in the young warrior.

"Now that's more like it." Cell said as he and Gohan both charged up their attacks.

The winds from the power they were showing made the wind go crazy and their aura's expanded.

Cell chuckled as Gohan growled.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Cell yelled as he launched his Kamehameha wave.

"HAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he launched his own as Ash thought he was going crazy when he saw an image of Goku standing behind Gohan.

The attacks were racing towards each other as the other's saw that.

"That's way to big, let's go!" Krillin said heading towards the sky with Android 18 in his arms as Yamcha and Tien headed towards the sky as well with Trunks body.

Piccolo stayed on the ground and watched his student.

"Gohan." Piccolo whispered then growled as before following the others.

Vegeta finally managed to stand up and fly away.

The two Kamehameha waves finally collided and pushed against each other.

Cell laughed as Gohan tried to keep it up.

The waves collision grew as Ash was blown back as was everyone else as Beams torn the ground apart.

Gohan was still trying to push it back as Cell smirked.

"Their gonna change the shape of the whole planet!" Krillin said seeing how much power was being released.

"Cell!" Piccolo hissed hoping Gohan could do this.

" _Gohan, hang in there_." Goku said as Cell spoke up.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds, I'm sure this makes them burn!" Cell said pushes a burst of energy making his side of the attack push forward making his a little bit bigger than Gohan's.

The others saw this happening from the side.

"Gohan's losing it, he's being overtaken!" Piccolo said in worry.

"And now this is where you end!" Cell told pushing another burst of energy making it go farther.

 _(Scene change)_

"I must admit, your son's one heck of a fighter." King Kai said impressed with how good Gohan was doing.

 _(Scene change)_

Gohan groaned as he still felt hurt and almost fell to his knees.

" _What's the matter Gohan, you already have all the power you need, just bring it out_." Goku said as Gohan looked down.

"I can't keep this up, I just can't push it Dad, it's too much for me too handle, I'm just a kid, I haven't change, not at all." Gohan said as Goku spoke up again.

" _Will you stop attacking yourself, I don't know where you got in your head that something's wrong with you cause your not, you've save my life and our friends lives so many times and your going to do it again right now_." Goku said as Gohan rosed his head again.

"What on Earth are you mumbling about, chanting a little prayer before you die." Cell mocked as Gohan groaned again.

" _Let it out Gohan, do it now_!" Goku said as Gohan sent a burst of energy into his attack and pushing back Cell's making his smirk disappear.

Ash got up from the earlier wave of power and he and the others saw Gohan's attack beginning to overpower Cell's.

"It's huge!" Tien said amazed.

"They just won't give it up." Yamcha said shocked.

"One will." Krillin said as Piccolo continued to watch.

"You fool, don't you realize yet that your up against the perfect weapon?" Cell questioned as he sent another burst of power into the attack making his overpower Gohan's again.

" _No way_!" Goku said shocked that Cell was pushing that much power into his attack.

"Too strong!" Gohan said as the attack started to get closer to him.

" _Now what, I already told him to give it all he's got_!" Goku thought as he tried to think of another way.

Then it came to him.

" _Wait, what if he's still, Gohan if anywhere in your mind your holding back because your worried about the planet forget about it, all the damage you do to the Earth can be fixed with the Dragon Balls, so don't hold anything back, got it_." Goku said as Gohan looked unsure.

"Yea but I." Gohan was completely unsure as Cell started to laugh loudly.

"Yes, I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING! Cell yelled for him to hear.

The others watched in silence.

"Gohan!" Piccolo whispered.

Seeing his student-no his friend doing so much has made up his mind.

"I'm coming Gohan!" Piccolo said as he flared his white aura and flew to the collision.

"No wait, PICCOLO!" Krillin yelled as he sees Piccolo rushing to help Gohan.

"He's really gonna go through with it!" Yamcha said as Piccolo continued to the field.

He flew up behind Cell and powered up an attack.

"MASENKO HA!" Piccolo yelled launching the attack at Cell.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

Cell looked back unharmed by the attack.

Piccolo looked shocked that Cell was completely unharmed by the attack.

Cell lifted his wings behind him and somehow launched his aura at Piccolo and hit him with it.

Piccolo got blown back by the force and hit the ground.

" _Piccolo_!" Goku said as he watched one of his friends get attacked.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said enraged as he watched Piccolo get blown back.

Piccolo laid on the ground but got up slowly.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said in pain as he charged up his special beam cannon.

Vegeta stood on top of a rock formation in his normal state.

" _That's right, good Piccolo_." Vegeta thought waiting for the right moment.

"Where did Piccolo's brain go, to think he could save Gohan all by himself!" Krillin said wondering what was going through Piccolo's head.

"He didn't think he could, but he tried to anyway!" Tien said as Krillin looked at him.

"Huh?" Krillin was confused by that.

"Oh I get it!" Yamcha said getting why Piccolo did what he did.

Tien started to flare his energy and Krillin saw it.

"Tien, don't tell me your gonna go and pull a Piccolo on me?" Krillin questioned as Tien face harden.

"Sorry Krillin, but it's just not my style to wait for death without putting up a decent fight." Tien said not wanting to face death, at least not without a fight.

"Because your a man of honor and a little pig-headed." Yamcha said to Tien.

"Maybe so but I've always like the sound of that honor excuse more." Tien said as he and Yamcha smirked at one another.

Yamcha turned to Krillin.

"Hey Krillin, I'll leave Trunks with you." Yamcha said as Krillin's eyes with wide.

"Now your going!" Krillin said as both Tien and Yamcha flared their aura's.

"Now let's go." Tien said as they flew to the flared and Krillin watched.

"Ha I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn." Krillin said with a smile as he looked at Android 18.

" _I hope you and Trunks will be fine on your own for now, you know 18, it really was nice seeing you again even though it was just for a moment_." Krillin thought before flaring his aura and flying towards the field as well.

Vegeta stood still as he watched Tien, Yamcha and Krill fly towards the battle.

"Foolish really, I mean it's not like they'll make a difference." Vegeta said as he heard someone landed behind and turned to see that it was Ash.

"Maybe so Vegeta but doing something is better than doing nothing." Ash said as he walked up and turned his attention back to the beam struggle.

Vegeta looked at Ash for a moment then turned back to the struggle as well.

Gohan was still trying to push back Cell's side of the attack.

" _Dig deeper Gohan, it's still not enough_." Goku said as Gohan was trying.

"These are your last minutes boy so try to make them count." Cell told as he heard Piccolo's voice behind him.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he shot the spiral beam at Cell and continuing it as well.

Cell looked back to Piccolo then up to see Tien and Yamcha and Krillin flying down as well.

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien yelled as he shot his beam at Cell and Krillin and Yamcha shot their attacks at Cell as well.

"Please guys not to close, be careful!" Gohan told ot wanting the others to get get hurt.

" _Gohan, they can take care of themselves, focus your energy son_." Goku said to Gohan.

"I'm trying!" Gohan responded doing his best.

"would you stop interfering!" Cell said to the earthlings attacking him.

"Could this actually work?" Vegeta questioned as his fist shook.

"Your all so quick to die aren't you, well all you had to do was ask!" Cell told flaring his power blowing everyone away.

"He hurt them, HE HURT THEM!" Gohan said to himself pushing even more power into the attack pushing Cell back a bit.

Cell put more into his as well.

Piccolo was trying to pull himself off of the ground.

"No Gohan I won't let you die all alone out there cause kid you were the first person to ever show me what it means to have a friend." Piccolo said as Krillin started to get up as well.

"Don't know why I'm getting up again, It'd be much easier to kill over, I know back in the day I would've never done this, guess I only have Goku and Gohan to blame, those two guys really changed me for keep, and you know someday I'll get them for that." Krillin said as Tien and Yamcha got up ready to fire again.

Tien fired his Tri-beam again and Yamcha fired his attack again.

" _Surpassing Goku has been my goal ever since I became a martial artist, without him there's no way I would've come this far, and how did I repay him, I stood there and watched him die, I will not make the same mistake with his son_!" Tien thought as Yamcha had similar thoughts.

" _Goku, I hope you know what great a kid you got, like father like son right, well I won't let you down_!" Yamcha thought as Vegeta and Ash watched on.

" _It's not fear that's holding me back, it's just-it''s just a..._!" Vegeta thought as his aura started to flare as Ash looked at Vegeta feeling his power starting to rise a little.

Everyone was still attacking Cell with everything that they had but Cell was getting really annoyed with this.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STAY DOWN!" Cell yelled as he flared his power again blowing them away again.

" _Gohan, raise it higher you can will this one_!" Goku said as Tien and Yamcha with down again but Krillin and Piccolo were blasting again.

"They just keep lining up to die!" Cell said as Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan.

"About you decided to do something!" Ash said flaring his red aura.

Gohan was hanging in there as Cell's side of the attack started pushing farther and farther.

Cell pushed farther as the Z-fighters all got but up and fired again.

"NO CHANCE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" Cell yelled flaring his aura at the Z-fighters again this time blowing them down for good.

Cell's side of the attack got even closer to Gohan.

" _Oh no the earth's is gonna blow_! King Kai said freaking out.

Cell was pushing everything his had into the attack now as it got closer to Gohan now.

The ground was completely breaking apart as Hercule's group was trying not fall into the cracks.

"Gohan!" Piccolo hissed out in pain.

"We tried!" Tien said.

"No sorry Goku we did our very best to be heroes like you but we just..." Krillin breath out.

"But it was enough!" Yamcha said.

" _Release it Gohan, release everything remember all the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt now make that your power_!" Goku told as Cell spoke.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Cell shouted as his attack was about to engulf Gohan's when a red Ki-blast and a Yellow Ki-blast came down and hit Cell making him yelp.

He looked up to the sky to see Vegeta and Ash panting as they put everything they had into their attacks.

"ASH, VEGETA! Cell shouted as Goku saw the opening Gohan needed.

" _NOW YOUR CHANCE_!" Goku shouted to Gohan who's eyes widened.

" _ **HAAAAAA**_!" Gohan screamed as he put everything he had into the attacked making his attacked grow bigger and completely overpowering the struggle and engulfing Cell."

Cell screamed as the attack completely covered him and felt himself being torn apart by the attack.

"NO I'M PERFECTTTTTTTT! Those were Cell's last words as the attack completely destroyed him along with his Cells.

Gohan panted as he reverts to normal as Ash sees Gohan natural hair color is black.

Gohan falls to the ground in complete exhaustion.

"He did it, Cell's energy completely vanished!" Piccolo said shocked.

"You mean we're really safe again?" Krillin questioned not believing it.

"Yea bud looks like it." Tien said happy the fighting was finally over.

"Oh man, it's been a few years since the last time I heard say that! Yamcha told as they all looked at Gohan who was on the ground.

Even though he has done a lot today he has a smile on his face as Ash flies down to him as did the other's did so as well.

Gohan was breathing hard as Goku in the other world smiled, proud of his son's win.

"Well Goku it's finally over." King Kai said able to breath again.

"Yea Gohan I'm so proud of you." Goku said as the battle was finally over.

It was finally over.

Cell was defeated.

* * *

 **Hey Guys it's me Zenotai123.**

 **Sorry If I haven't updated in a while but my wifi and Cable was out for 3 weeks so I haven't been able to work on it.**

 **But now that we had it back I got to work on it quick and here it is.**

 **It was a tough battle but the end of Cell has come.**

 **But don't worry, this isn't the end if anything it's only the beginning.**

 **So stayed tuned for the next chapter of Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews.**

 **See ya later guys and have a good day! ;)**


	12. revival of people and new beginnings

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon and i never will so enjoy the chapter.**

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B) _**(Perfect for Dragon Ball Z)**

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Let's pretend like its '98_  
 _Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays_  
 _Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A_  
 _Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain_  
 _Now let's pretend like I'm on the stage_  
 _And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (ok)_  
 _And everybody know my name (B.o.B)_  
 _And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang_  
 _Oh yea and I just dropped my new album_  
 _On the first week I did five hundred thousand_  
 _Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall_  
 _And then a world tour just to top it all off_  
 _And let's pretend like they call me the greatest_  
 _Selling out arenas with big ass stages_  
 _And everybody loved me and no one ever hated_  
 _Let's try to use imagination_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Okay, let's pretend like this never happened_  
 _Like I never had dreams of being a rapper_  
 _Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes_  
 _Like I never used to runaway into the blackness_  
 _Now let's pretend like it was all-good_  
 _Like I didn't live starring in a notebook_  
 _Like I did the things I probably knew I should_  
 _But I didn't have neighbors that's why they call it hood_  
 _Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name_  
 _Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray_  
 _I'm talking back before the mixtapes_  
 _Before the videos and the deals and the fame_  
 _Before they ever once compared me to Andre_  
 _Before I ever got Myspace_  
 _Before they ever noticed my face_  
 _So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone, they're just memories_  
 _And it seems yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone)_

 _Let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen_  
 _Let's pretend things would've been no different_  
 _Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation_  
 _Pretend he just made excuses that_  
 _Was so paper thin they could blow away wit the wind_  
 _Marshall you never gone make it,_  
 _Makes no sense to play the game it ain't no way that'll you win_  
 _Pretend he just stand out side all day and play with his friends_  
 _Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend_  
 _And it wasn't time to move in school no changing again_  
 _He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid_  
 _He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit_  
 _And he never dreamed he can ripped stadiums he just lazy as shit_  
 _Fuck a talent show in the gymnasium bitch_  
 _You won't amount to shit quit day dreaming kid_  
 _You need to get ya cranium check you thinking like an alien_  
 _It just ain't realistic_  
 _Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit_  
 _And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed with_  
 _And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics_  
 _He slept through his plane and he missed it_  
 _He's gonna have a hard time explaining to Haley and Laney these food stamps and W-I-C shit_  
 _'Cause he never risked shit, he hoped and he wished it_  
 _But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even hear it he pretends that_

 _Airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B end)_

"Good Job Gohan you won." Ash said as He looked at Gohan.

"Thanks Ash." Gohan said as Yamcha walked over to Gohan and picked him up as Piccolo looked at his student.

"You've fdone done an amazing Job Gohan, you've made us all proud." Piccolo said as Gohan smiled and feel unconscious.

"Oh no Gohan!" Krillin said as he thought Gohan had passed away like Goku did.

Ash calmed him down.

"Don't worry Krillin, he's just unconscious." Ash told as Krillin signed in relief as he Piccolo spoke.

"Okay now that this is over let's head over to the lookout, Gohan will need to get healed by Dende." Piccolo said as they nodded.

"Alright, I'll get Trunks." Tien told as Krillin smiled.

"Alright and I'll get 18." Krillin said as Tien stopped and looked at Krillin.

"Huh?" Tien said confusingly as Krillin stopped and looked at Tien.

"Well she's a victim in this too don't you think, she hasn't actually hurt anybody you know." Krillin explained to teh three eyed fighter.

"Alright I guess." Tie said as he and Krillin flew over and grabbed trunks and 18 before the Z-fighters and Ash flew off except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

"That was brave, what you did." Piccolo said as Vegeta didn't look at him.

"Say what you want I don't need your help." Vegeta said as he continue to stare out as Piccolo turned back.

"Suit yourself." Piccolo told as flew off after the others.

Vegeta then spoke to himself.

"Kakarot, why did you have to die, you did it without fear and even had a smile when you did it, what does that make me, what am i suppose to do now, my goal was to defeat you, I'll never fight again." Vegeta said as he finally flew off.

Down on the ground Hercule, Jimmy and the Camera man looked got out of different spots as Jimmy didn't see a thing because of the explosions.

Jimmy saw Hercule and ran up to him.

"Hercule Hercule, can you please tell the people of what just happened in this crazy tournament?" Jimmy said as he placed the mic up to him as Hercule thought for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Well don't want to tell you but I BEAT CELL!" Hercule yelled as Jimmy looked amazed.

"Incredible but how did you do it?" Jimmy asked as Hercule crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well I told Cell that I was done playing around and walked up to him and chopped him down the middle, it was over in seconds." Hercule told as Jimmy was hoping that the camera man had the camera going again because this was gold.

"Well there you have it people, Hercule has defeated the monster Cell, he truly is the would champion." Jimmy said into his mic as Hercule stared into the sky hoping this wouldn't go wrong.

 _(Scene change)_

On the lookout Dende had just finished healing everyone's wounds and just finished healing Gohan who stood up afterwards.

"There you go Gohan all better, I'm ready sorry about your Dad though." Dende said sadly but Gohan only smiled.

"Don't worry about it Dende, he was there cheering me on, I swear he was there, he was so close that I could smell him, It'd be alright." Gohan told as Android 18 woke up and stood up quickly as Yamcha backed up real quick.

Krillin looked at her with a smile.

"Hey your awake." Krillin told as 18 looked around wondering where she was.

"Where am I?" 18 questioned as Yamcha didn't know if she would attack so decided to keep his distance and say nothing.

"Your at the lookout, we brought you here since Cell is gone thanks to Gohan." Krillin said as 18 blinked at that.

"Gohan beat Cell?" 18 questioned as Piccolo added his two cents.

"You should be thanking Krillin 18, he watched over you the entire time." Piccolo said as Krillin blushed and rubbed his head.

"Well it wasn't that big of a deal, I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Krillin told as Gohan realized what this was.

"Hold on, Krillin's acting like this because he has crush on 18!" Gohan said as no amount of training could have prepared him the punch Krillin planted on his head.

"She's standing right there y'know." Krillin said irritated at Gohan's big month.

18 was not amused.

"so big tough guy saves me and suddenly I'm suppose to fall for you, sorry it's not that easy." 18 said as she flew off the lookout making Krillin's jaw drop.

"Hey don't worry Krillin, you are in that trust me." Yamcha told making Krillin sign at the result of this.

Piccolo cleared his throat making everyone looked at him.

"Enough of this, now that Cell is gone, we should use this time to reverse the damage caused by Cell." Piccolo told as they nodded except for Ash since he didn't know how they were gonna do that since all of Cell's victims were most likely dead.

They all turned to the middle as Ash saw them looking at 7 orange orbs with stars on them from one star to seven stars.

"What are those orbs Gohan, they look so fascinating." Ash said in awe of the orbs.

Gohan chuckled at the look on Ash's face.

"Yea they are, their called the Dragon Balls but trust me, it's about to get a whole more then that." Gohan told as Ash wondered what was going to happen.

Before he could question him more Dende spoke.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I call you forth SHENRON!" Dende yelled as Ash as the orbs started to glow in reaction to the words and saw the sky become as dark of blackest void.

The orbs kept glowing back and forth until something bursted out of the balls and into the sky.

Once the glowing had stopped, Ash had saw that out of the orbs came a giant green Dragon with red eyes.

When Ash saw the Dragon, he was suddenly reminded of Rayquaza.

18 was flying down from the lookout when she saw the sky turn black and saw the Dragon.

"What is that thing!?" 18 said kinda scared of seeing the giant green Dragon.

The Dragon spoke in a deep voice which made Ash a little bit scared.

" **I am the Eternal Dragon, speak and I will grant you two wishes**!" Shenron told as Ash was suddenly reminded of Jirachi now because of that.

"Shenron, can you bring back the people lives who were taken back Cell?" Yamcha yelled to Shenron who's eyes glowed.

" **Your wish is granted**!" Shenron told as Trunks rose back up and looked around as Piccolo looked around as he sensed down to the earth, sensing the people down on Earth getting revived but noticing only one person wasn't among them.

"It's as I feared, when Dende created a new dragon I thought Goku could be revived but it seems I was wrong." Piccolo told as Shenron looked down on them again.

" **What is your second wish, I'm waiting**." Shenron said as Yamcha looked up to Shenron again.

"Hey Shenron, can't we whole second wish to bring Goku back, we really want him back?" Yamcha questioned to the dragon.

" **How badly you want matters not to me, Goku has already been brought back once before so it is impossible**." Shenron told as the Z-fighters were thinking of ways to bring Goku back.

"Wait why don't we ask Shenron to back back in time to before it happened." Krillin suggested as yamcha was up for the idea.

"Yea that's a good idea Krillin." Yamcha told before getting interrupted by Piccolo.

"Except that Cell would be back as well and we'll be right back where we started." Piccolo told as Krillin's shoulder's lead down knowing that idea was a bust.

Dende however had a suggestion.

"Why now use Namek's Dragon Balls to bring Goku back, unlike Earth's Dragon, Porunga's can being a Person back as may times as possible as long as the death isn't natural." Denda told as that brighten up the Z-fighters.

"Hey that's right, all we need to do is find a way there." Krillin said happily as he was going to get his back friend back.

"Well's that easy, we just ask Shenron to bring us there and it's done." Yamcha said with good feeling about this going and Ash thought it was great that Gohan was going to get his father back and Gohan was smiling as Yamcha give the idea.

But before anyone could do or say anything they heard a very familiar voice that they would never forget.

" _Hey can I have say in this_?" Goku said as his voice echoed through the sky as the Z-fighters looked shocked for moment then started to look around for Goku.

"Huh day is that you?" Gohan said making sure no tricks were being played on him.

" _Yea it's me, before you guys make a wish, I think I should say something, back then I remember Bulma telling I was like a magnet for bad guys and when you think it, that's kinda right, I'm thinking that it's best I don't get wish back_." Goku told as the Z-fighters were shocked at what Goku said.

"What, what are you saying Goku, we need you!" Krillin said shocked that his best friend was saying all of this.

" _I'm saying that the Earth just might be safer without me_." Goku told as Gohan tried to talk to his father.

"But Dad we need you!" Gohan stated as Ash decided to stay out of this since he thought this was between Gohan and his Father.

" _I have nothing left to teach you Gohan, you've even surpassed me, I want you to watch over your mother for me Gohan_." Goku said as Gohan smiled after a moment of thinking.

" _Look guys, I'm just saying that a lot of Villains had been after me, think about it, Frieza, the Androids, Cell, I'm really thinking I shouldn't come back_." Goku said stating the facts about the Earth being endanger because of him.

"Have you thought about this Goku, you're basically leaving us man." Yamcha told thinking he could talk Goku out of this.

" _Sorry guys but I think it's for the best if I don't come back, if I'm gone, the Earth should be safe from now on_." Goku said not changing his mind about his choice.

"I guess we can't change your mind huh pal?" Krillin questioned to the older saiyan.

" _Yea that's right, Gohan, I still need to hear what you what to say, you'll look after your mother for me right_?" Goku asked to his son who looked at the sky with a smile.

"Of course I will Dad, so I guess this is goodbye huh dad." Gohan told still feeling sad that his dad wasn't coming back.

" _For now Gohan, but don't worry, we'll all meet again one day, until we meet again, Goodbye guys_!" Goku said as his voice disappeared this time.

The Z-fighters all looked into the sky and could've swore they saw Goku in the sky waving Goodbye.

"Y'know, even though he's saying goodbye I don't feel all that sad about it." Krillin told as the others felt the same why he was.

"That's because Dad makes it sounds not to bad, thank you father for everything you've done." Gohan told as the Dragon was still waiting for the final wish.

" **Excuse me, but you still have a wish remaining**!" Shenron told as the Z-fighters looked at him forgetting that he was there.

"So what should we wish for?" Ash asked finally getting his word in this entire thing.

Yamcha had an idea.

"What if we wish we were filthy rich?" Yamcha said only to get dull looks from the others including Ash.

"Guys." Yamcha said as Shenron was getting impatient.

" **I will wait no longer, do you have a wish or not**!" Shenron told as the others looked at each other but before anyone could say anything Krillin stepped up.

"I do, can you turn the Androids into human so they could live in peace?" Krillin questioned as the others looked at him in confusion as Ash understood why he was making that wish.

Shenron took a moment before answering.

" **I cannot, that wish is beyond my power**!" Shenron told as Krillin thought that since that didn't work he could try another.

"Then can you at least take out the bombs inside of them, you can do that right?" Krllin asked as Shenron's eyes glowed red for a moment and returning to normal.

" **It has been granted**!" Shenron told as Krillin smiled.

"Thank you." Krillin thanked to the wish granting dragon.

" **Your welcome, your wishing has been granted, now farewell**!" Shenron told before he disappeared in a glow of light and the Dragon Balls rose to the sky and flew away in seven different directions and the sky return to it's normal daylight self.

The others looked at Krillin in confusion.

"Uh Krillin why did you make that wish exactly?" Tien asked to the gi wearing martial artist.

"Um well she was just a victim in all this so I say she didn't need to suffer in any of this since she hadn't actually hurt anyone, so I sure she and 17 can have a happy life together now huh, hahaha." Krillin said as Ash wondered who 17 was, another Android maybe.

But before anyone could say anything.

"Hey!" The voice said as they all looked to see that it was Android 18 and she had a angry look on her first.

"18 your still here!" Krillin said surprised that she was still when he thought she left.

"Look here, 17 is my twin brother you got that, and that wish you made,Mr guy makes a wish and suddenly he has my heart not that easy." 18 told as Krillin looked surprised at this and nodded.

"Alright I understand." Krillin said feeling a little bit sad now.

18 turned around.

"But it was very sweet of you." 18 told as Krillin looked happier at that.

"Would you like to join us?" Krillin asked to her as she looked at him.

"No thanks, see you later." she said as she flew off the lookout again.

Krillin looked really sad at this one now.

Gohan tried to make his friend feel better.

"Don't worry Krillin, even if 18 didn't want to stay you'll always have us." Gohan said smiling as Ash sweat-dropped and seeing Krillin cry anime tears.

Tien started to walk away and turned around.

"Guys I'm gonna go, there's a chance i won't be coming back." Tien said as Gohan looked at him.

"I don't know why you are Tien but I'm sure you have your reasons." Gohan told as Tien nodded.

"You take care of your mother Gohan, you're the man of the house now and Ash it was good meeting you." Tien told as Ash nodded and he flew off the lookout to somewhere.

"Hey Gohan?" Ash called as Gohan turned to him.

"Yea Ash." Gohan said as Ash rubbed the back of him head.

"Do you think I could stay with you and your mom, I remember since I'm new to this world I kind of have no home to stay in." Ash told as Gohan nodded as the others nodded knowing they were ready to go.

"Hey Piccolo are you going to be staying up here for now on?" Gohan asked to the Namekian.

"Yea what of it." Piccolo responded.

"You think I could visit once in a while?" Gohan asked with a smile as Piccolo smiled as well.

"You better." Piccolo said as Dende and Mr Popo smiled in goodbye.

"Goodbye Gohan and it was nice meeting you Ash." Dende said as Ash nodded and they turned to look at the others.

Gohan pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright come on guys, tomorrows a new future." Gohan said as he flared his aura and flew off the lookout and the others did the same.

They waved to Korin and Yajirobe as they flew down.

"So we'll see you guys at Capsule Corp tomorrow okay." Gohan said as they nodded and flew in different directions, Ash, Gohan and Krillin in one and Yamcha and Trunks in the other.

"So now that this is over with, can you guys explain how this whole thing started, I'd like the full story while we get to where we have to go." Ash said as Gohan nodded and started to explain everything from the beginning.

Gohan had explained about Trunks being from the future and warning them about the Androids and everything else that had happened so far and up to this point.

While he was explaining, Krillin told them that he was heading to Master Roshi's now and Ash wondered who that was but Gohan told that he would soon meet everyone soon enough.

Soon they landed at Gohan's house and watched inside and saw Gohan's mother ChiChi run to him and hugged him tightly and saw a large man in the house that was way bigger then him.

"Gohan I'm so glad you're okay, what was your father thinking letting you fight that monster, where is he, I'm going to give your father a real talking to for doing something like that, so where is he?" ChiChi asked as she saw Gohan and Ash's sad expressions.

"What's wrong you two?" ChiChi asked at their expressions.

"Mom I have tell you something." Gohan said as he explained what happened at the Cell Games and Goku heroic death.

ChiChi broke down crying until Gohan and the Ox king cheered her saying that Goku wouldn't want her to be sad about and that he was thinking about her to the very end.

ChiChi wiped her tears away and Gohan remembered something.

"Oh yea Mom, do you mind if Ash stays here with us, he has no where to go and you know his story already." Gohan told as ChiChi nodded saying that Ash could stay here if he promised to help out around the house.

"You got that Ash, you can stay here with us and be a part of our Family." ChiChi said as Ash smiled gratefully at her and nodded.

After getting some rest, the next morning came and Gohan and Ash was at Capsule Corps wearing suits and Ash saw the time machine reminding him of the time traveling people in his world.

Trunks shook hands with his mother and walked over to Ash, Gohan and Krillin but then looked at Vegeta who looked back and lifted his index and middle fingers as a small wave of Goodbye and Trunks smiled and did the same.

Trunks climbed into the machine and lifted off and disappeared.

"Hey Dad." Gohan said as Ash looked at Gohan who was looking at the sky and looked as well as he didn't see anything but Ash could tell that Gohan was most likely looking at a figure of his father up there.

"Hey Ash, it's nice to meet you." Bulma said as Ash looked at her who walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you too Ms Bulma." Ash responded.

"So do you mind explaining where you come from?' Bulma asked Ash signed knowing he had to explain this once again.

While he was explaining, he thought the next few years here would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

 **Hey Guys zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Still sorry for taking so long with these updates, I have been busy.**

 **So Shenron was summoned and brought back everyone Cell has killed.**

 **Goku remains in the other world.**

 **Ash becomes part of Gohan's family.**

 **Things will become more interesting so stay tune for the next chapter of Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Also I have a Poll for a Digimon Crossover with Pokemon, I have it for you to pick which season you want me to do.**

 **SO go choose one of them.**

 **And question time, which episode of Digimon Tamers was your favorite?**

 **Choose your favorite.**

 **Well it's time go wrap this up.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and send in your reviews.**

 **So see you later my friends. ;)**


	13. First day of High School

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon and i never will so enjoy the chapter.**

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B) _**(Perfect for Dragon Ball Z)**

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Let's pretend like its '98_  
 _Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays_  
 _Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A_  
 _Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain_  
 _Now let's pretend like I'm on the stage_  
 _And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (ok)_  
 _And everybody know my name (B.o.B)_  
 _And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang_  
 _Oh yea and I just dropped my new album_  
 _On the first week I did five hundred thousand_  
 _Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall_  
 _And then a world tour just to top it all off_  
 _And let's pretend like they call me the greatest_  
 _Selling out arenas with big ass stages_  
 _And everybody loved me and no one ever hated_  
 _Let's try to use imagination_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _Okay, let's pretend like this never happened_  
 _Like I never had dreams of being a rapper_  
 _Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes_  
 _Like I never used to runaway into the blackness_  
 _Now let's pretend like it was all-good_  
 _Like I didn't live starring in a notebook_  
 _Like I did the things I probably knew I should_  
 _But I didn't have neighbors that's why they call it hood_  
 _Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name_  
 _Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray_  
 _I'm talking back before the mixtapes_  
 _Before the videos and the deals and the fame_  
 _Before they ever once compared me to Andre_  
 _Before I ever got Myspace_  
 _Before they ever noticed my face_  
 _So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone, they're just memories_  
 _And it seems yesterday it was just a dream_  
 _But those days are gone)_

 _Let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen_  
 _Let's pretend things would've been no different_  
 _Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation_  
 _Pretend he just made excuses that_  
 _Was so paper thin they could blow away wit the wind_  
 _Marshall you never gone make it,_  
 _Makes no sense to play the game it ain't no way that'll you win_  
 _Pretend he just stand out side all day and play with his friends_  
 _Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend_  
 _And it wasn't time to move in school no changing again_  
 _He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid_  
 _He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit_  
 _And he never dreamed he can ripped stadiums he just lazy as shit_  
 _Fuck a talent show in the gymnasium bitch_  
 _You won't amount to shit quit day dreaming kid_  
 _You need to get ya cranium check you thinking like an alien_  
 _It just ain't realistic_  
 _Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit_  
 _And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed with_  
 _And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics_  
 _He slept through his plane and he missed it_  
 _He's gonna have a hard time explaining to Haley and Laney these food stamps and W-I-C shit_  
 _'Cause he never risked shit, he hoped and he wished it_  
 _But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even hear it he pretends that_

 _Airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Is like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes_  
 _In the night sky_  
 _Are like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

 _(Opening: Airplanes by Eminem & Hayley Williams, B.O.B end)_

7 years.

It'd had been 7 years since Ash had come here to this world and fought Cell with the Z-Fighters.

Ash had learned a lot here in this world since becoming apart of Gohan's family.

He's meet Bulma and she's been nice enough to teach him the basic language of this world since it was different from his world.

But now, Ash was about to face the greatest challenge of his life.

High School.

Which is the reason why he's up so early in the morning eating breakfast with everyone in the Son family.

Even though he's had to study since staying here under Chichi's rules, he's still kept up on his training.

He's tried to get Gohan to keep up on his but since it's been peaceful for the last few years, Gohan thinks he doesn't need to train.

Piccolo and a few of the others had taught him a few useful techniques, some for battle and some for not.

Ash was wearing a blue shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white laces and soles. **(Basically Marcus Damon outfit from episode 1 of Digimon data squad. but with different colors.)**

Ash was wearing some kind of school outfit that Chichi got out for him. **(If you watched the show then you know what he wears to school so I don't have to explain it.)**

"So are we ready to go Gohan, we'll be late at this rate." Ash told as he finished his breakfast and had a orange star on his unbuttoned Black shirt for the name of the school being Orange Star high school.

"Okay give me a minute." Gohan said as he had grown into a tall man with his hair cut from his wild hair to short spiky hair that spikes upward.

Ash looked to the other people eating at the table, it was Chichi and a seven year old bout who looks like Goku as a child.

His name is Goten and he was born 9 months after was died in the Cell games, he looks exactly like Goku as a child. **(You know what he looks like.)**

"Come on you two, you're going to be late, Gohan hurry up and finish." Chichi said as Gohan shoved the last of his breakfast down his his throat and got up from his chair.

"Awesome Breakfast Mom, we're be going now." Gohan said as he and everyone else walked outside as Gohan called the flying Nimbus cloud.

"Have a good day at school you two and don't be getting in trouble you hear." Chichi said as Goten walked up.

"We won't." Gohan responded.

"See you two when you get back." Goten stated as Ash and Gohan nodded as Gohan jumped on the Nimbus and Ash started floated up and they both flew away towards Hercule City.

 _(5 minutes of flying later)_

Ash and Gohan were close to the City because of the speed they were using.

"We're getting closer to the city, we're going to have to land before anyone sees us." Ash stated as he knew seeing people flying would definitely freak regular people out.

"Well your right about that, let's drop right down there near some trees." Gohan told as they made it to the City and flew down to the sidewalk before anyone saw them.

"We're going to be late at this rate." Ash said as Gohan looked around.

"Okay then turbo speed!" Gohan said as he ran real fast, with Ash following him.

"Gohan wait up!" Ash yelled as Gohan suddenly stopped running and Ash did as well to see why Gohan stopped and saw why.

Their was a robbery going on and their was shooting happening as well with the Police.

"Oh man another Robbery, we're going late." Ash groaned as Gohan did the same.

"Maybe if we transform nobody will recognize us." Gohan said before going Super Saiyan.

"Okay hold on." Ash stated before his body got covered with light and his clothes changed into his Gi and he transformed and red wings flowed out of his back.

"What's with the wings Ash?" Gohan asked confused as he's only seen Ash summon those wings so often.

"So no one will recognize me, you don't see many people wings do you." Ash stated as Gohan nodded and they leaped into action.

"Yea take that and that!" One robber said in cockiness shooting at a cop car only to be kicked in the face by Gohan and the second by Ash.

"You made a big mistake!" The third robber shouted shooting at them only for them to catch all the Bullets shocking the Robber and Ash kicked him in the face.

The two last robbers tried to get away by their truck only for Gohan to hold out his hand and shot out an invisible Ki-wave knocking the Truck upside down and then Ash and Gohan disappeared before anyone saw them.

"Whoa, hey where did they go?" An old looking man in a blue suit said as he looked around as Ash and Gohan were back where they were before and reverted back to their normal states and Ash changed his clothes back to his Marcus Damon wear and they look towards the bank.

"Hey, you two, did you see who did this, it hardly looks like Police work?" A black hair Pigtails girl asked as he wore a white shirt with black shorts underneath and green shoes.

"Oh um no we didn't, sorry but we gotta go, see ya!" Gohan said as he rushed and Ash looked at the girl before running off after him.

"I can't believed I missed it, I should've stopped them." The girl said annoyed as the old man in the suit saw her and called out to her.

"Videl, you missed it, you should've seen that Gold Fighter and Red winged Fighter." The old man said as Videl blinked.

"Gold Fighter and Red Winged Fighter?" Videl asked wondering if she heard that right.

"Yea, they took down those robbers in amazing ways, I'm surprised you don't know them Videl, i didn't see anything on the Red Winged Fighter but on the Gold Fighter I'm sure he had on a uniform like your star right their." The old man told as Videl looked at her shirt and looked at the orange star on it.

"All students at Orange Star High School have to wear these stars, so if they do go their I'll find them." Videl said determined to find these two so called hero's.

 _(Scene change-minutes later)_

Ash and Gohan walked through the halls looking for their intended classroom.

At last they finally found their class and knocked revealing the teacher to open it, he was an old looking man.

"Excuse us sir, we're the two new students for your class, I'm Ash Ketchum and He's son Gohan." Ash explained as the teacher nodded and told the two to come inside.

"Students we have two new students today, Ash ketchum and Son Gohan, Ash scored a 70 on the entrance exam and Gohan made a perfect score." The teacher explained as Ash started hearing the students muttering about Gohan and him being nerds and girls whispering about them being cute and stuff.

"Stop it now, you all could learn something from this, now you two pick a seat." The teacher told as Ash looked around to find seats to be in.

"Hey cuties us here!" A blonde girl with a lined green tube top and blue jeans.

Ash also saw an older looking Lime up their in the seats above the blonde girl and saw her waving at him to seat next to her.

Ash and Gohan walked up there and Ash noticed the same black haired pigtail girl he had saw earlier at the bank was there as well.

" _How did she get here before us, does she have a car or something_?" Ash thought as he told Gohan he would sit in the sit above and they nodded and went to their intended seats.

"So nice to meet you, I'm Erasa, and my friends Sharpener and my best female friend Videl." Erasa told as Ash was was talking to his girlfriend from seven years ago.

In the next class everyone had now french class.

"Everyone please open your text books to the page 24." The french teacher told as Erasa looked a Gohan and Ash.

"Gohan, Ash, you wanna know who Videl's Pop is, you'll be surprised, she's the daughter of Mr Satan." Erasa told as Gohan looked surprised and Ash had a look of thought.

" _Mr Satan, wasn't he the man I slapped before at the Cell Games_." Ash thought of the man he bitch slapped at the Cell games as Gohan answered.

"What Hercule Satan!" Gohan answered as Ash noticed Videl looking at them intensely.

"Yep the one and only, I'd knew you be surprised." Erasa said as Gohan looked over to Videl.

"Well that must be neat, you being hero's daughter and all." Gohan said to her.

"Our Videl is a special gal, of course being the friend of a daughter is pretty good too." Erasa said as Videl suddenly remembered.

"So your the guys!" Videl said as Ash and Gohan looked at her.

"Huh?" Gohan muttered confused.

"Yea, your the two guys I talked to outside of the bank this morning" Videl said making Gohan remember that he had seen her there.

"Yes we are." Gohan said to her.

"Wow right after the Gold Fighter and the Red Winged Fighter Vanished." Erasa as as Ash and Gohan became confused at that.

"Huh who the Gold Fighter?" Gohan said confused.

"Red Winged Fighter?" Ash stated as he sounding a little bit ticked though nobody noticed.

"Where are you two from, your out of the gossip loop, their crime fighters with super strength and magic powers, they say they look like teenaged boys they have glowing hair and the other with glowing crimson hair, everyone's talking about them." Erasa told as Gohan put his head down.

" _Uh oh, it's been only five hours and they've already made legends out of us_." Gohan thought as he noticed Videl staring at him and Ash.

"Gohan, I remembered something, what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing, it was a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants, sound familiar." Videl said as she thought Gohan was it but looked at Ash as she remembered hearing that the Red Winged Fighter had a martial arts Gi on but Ash didn't wasn't wearing any.

Gohan thought he was busted.

"Hey that's funny, you and the Gold Fighter dress alike." Erasa said as Ash thought that Erasa was just as Cheerful and clueless as Bianca from Unova is.

"Yea funny." Gohan said nervously.

"You three in the back pay attention!" The Teacher stated as Gohan, Erasa and Videl pulled up their books.

"yes ma'am." Gohan said as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Good." The teacher said as she went back to speaking.

"Come on Videl, you know he can't be the Gold Fighter, who in the world ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a superhero, the guys gotta be buff." Sharpener stated to her.

"Ignore him, I bet you can fight crime if you wanted." Erasa said as Gohan smiled.

"Oh i doubt it." Gohan said trying to keep the act up as Videl was thinking.

"So Gohan, Ash, did you two just move into the City, maybe we can study at your house." Erasa said as Ash didn't like the sound of Erasa's flirting.

"Actually we commute here." Ash said as he wanted this to stop and wondered if agreeing to school was a bad idea.

"Oh that's cool, where from?" Erasa asked to him.

"The 439 mountain area." Ash told as Erasa stood up from her chair in shock.

"What Oh get out of here, the 439 area is like 500 miles away!" Erasa said only to get in trouble from the teacher again.

"Hey excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!" The teacher told as Erasa sat back down and pulled her book up.

"How in the world do you two get here, that's gotta be close to a 5 hour car drive?" Erasa asked to the two Z-fighters.

"yes well uh, that's how dedicated to my studies." Gohan said as he couldn't believe he said that.

"Don't ask how i get here, trade secret." Ash said already with this place.

the teacher then ask Gohan to read to the class as he did so as Ash couldn't believe that Hercule had a page in the books too.

 _(Later after school)_

Ash and Gohan were at P.E. before and had to play Baseball with the other students, Ash being from the Pokemon world, it'd hasn't been been the first time he's seen Baseball played before, the only problem was that Gohan didn't know how to play so when the Ball with high into the sky and caught with all the other students looking in disbelief and after that Gohan had a turn to swing the bat only to get hit in the face by the ball and only then did it not do anything and making everyone except Ash look again in shock and disbelief.

Now they were both walking away and they felt someone following them so they started jogging and took a turn to the left and quickly they both flew up to a building and looked down to see who was following them.

They looked to see that it was Videl following and noticed her looking around as they knew she had lost them.

Knowing they were in the clear they flew back to the 439 area.

* * *

 **Hey guys, back with another update for this story after a while.**

 **It's been a while since I updated a chapter for this story.**

 **Ash and Gohan finish their first day of High school .**

 **Will the next day be better or worse?**

 **But now that i did you guys can enjoy.**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon's of Dragon ball Z!**

 **So leave some reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alright that's all their need to be said.**

 **So read and leave some reviews.**

 **See you guys at the next update.**

 **See you later my friends, enjoy the chapter and leave reviews, and keep reading until next time my friends. ;)**


End file.
